Nuevo Curso, Nuevos Problemas
by Mane Black
Summary: CAPITULO 7 UP!------Harry descubrió quién era el padre de Sarah..le explicaron por qué se lo ocultaron..pero ¿está todo bien? ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Nuevo Curso

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Rowling ( aunque quiza Sirius no XD). Esto no tiene fines de lucro.  
  
Ahora si a leer....

* * *

"Ojalá no haya llegado tan tarde" pensó un chico de 17 años, al cruzar la barrera y entrar al andén 9 tres cuartos. Se había demorado más de lo esperado ya que al tomar el taxi, el taxista le había puesto muchos problemas con llevar a "esa cosa blanca", refiriéndose a Hedwig.  
  
" Hey Harry! - lo llamó Ron, quien estaba junto a Hermione.  
  
" Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas en el camino  
  
" No te preocupes Harry, aún tenemos 5 minutos antes que el tren parta – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo  
  
" Hey, lo siento"- hizo una pausa y observó a la chica- "Herms, te ves muy bien"- le dijo asombrado Hermione, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron y que a la vez sonrió por el cumplido.  
  
Y era verdad, no sólo Harry lo había notado, Ron, a su lado, contemplaba a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Ésta sí había cambiado. Su melena enmarañada había sido reemplazada por una graciosa melena ondulada. Estaba vestida con unos jeans a la cadera y una polera sin mangas ajustada, que resaltaban más su figura. 

"Bueno chicos,-dijo un poco sonrojada- subamos al tren a buscar un compartimiento antes de que...-el silbato del tren interrumpió a Hermione, avisando al trío que el tren estaba por partir.  
  
" Oh rayos, vamos, o nos quedaremos abajo- exclamó Ron, empezando a correr hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, seguido por sus amigos.  
  
Cuando se subieron al tren, éste inmediatamente comenzó su marcha, asustando un poco a los chicos que habían terminado recién de subir el último baúl.  
  
"No alcancé a saludar a tus padres Ron- se quejó Harry- si ese taxista no hubiese hecho tantas preguntas...  
  
"Mándales una lechuza en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts – dijo con toda tranquilidad Ron – ¡Demonios!, todos los compartimientos están ocupados.  
  
"Si, probemos con ese de ahí, es casi el único que no hemos visto- dijo Mione, señalando un compartimiento al fondo.  
  
" Está bien."  
  
Al abrir el compartimiento, notaron que no estaba completamente vacío. En él, solo se encontraba una chica que nunca antes habían visto. La chica miraba fijamente a la ventana.  
  
"ehh, disculpa, podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntó Harry  
  
" Eh? – dijo la chica volteando para verlos – ah, sí, está bien- terminó de decir con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Harry también.  
  
La chica, que debería tener unos 17 años, tenía el pelo liso ligeramente ondulado, que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura y era de un color negro intenso con reflejos azules. Era de tez clara y sus ojos,de un azul claro, tenían una profundidad y un brillo, que junto a su sonrisa, dejaron a Harry hipnotizado por unos segundos.  
  
" Hola – saludó Ron –eres nueva?, nunca te había visto, pero tampoco pareces de primero- pregunt confundido.  
  
" jeje , no, no soy de primero, tengo 17 años- le respondió la chica divertida.- mi abuelita consiguió trabajo en Londres, y decidimos cambiarme de escuela, y como conoce a Dumbledore, entraré a Hogwarts en el séptimo año- explicó la joven.  
  
" Ahh, eso lo explica todo, bueno, mi nombre es Ron Weasley – se presentó Ron – ellos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.  
  
La chica observó unos segundos a Harry y luego se presentó:  
  
"Sarah Grant"  
  
Una vez que se acomodaron todos en el compartimiento, lo que llevo un buen rato ya que el equipaje de Hermione era mas grande de lo habitual( " Traje todos los libros que ´creo que serán ñutiles"), Hermione dirigiéndose a Sarah dijo:  
  
"Y de qué escuela vienes?"  
  
"De Beauxtons- respondió la chica..  
  
" En serio? y te borraron la memoria o algo así?- preguntó Ron – para que no supieras la ubicación de Beauxtons, Dumbledore nos contó que entre los colegios no se revelaban la ubicación, entonces como dejaron que tú ..- trató de explicar el pelirrojo.  
  
" Te entiendo,...no, no me hicieron nada- explicó- supongo que solo confiaron en mí – agregó Sarah con una sonrisa, que denuevo dejo a Harry un poco "aturdido".  
  
"Y cómo hablas tan bien inglés? – le preguntó Harry, saliendo de su "aturdimiento"- con Fleur me costaba mucho entender lo que decía..... Hagui, Hergmiegone – imitó el acento de Fleur, riéndose al igual que los demás.  
  
" Soy inglesa, más bien tuve que aprender a hablar francés- explicó Sarah.  
  
"Uhh, di algo en francés – dijo Ron entusiasmado, mirando a Sarah con las manos juntas, en forma de "plegaria".  
  
Entonces, Sarah sonrió y mirándolo, dijo con un acento muy dulce unas palabras en francés que ninguno de los chicos entendió. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Ron ( mezclada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla al tener la mirada de la chica en él) agregó:  
  
" Tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos que combinan muy bien con tu pelo rojo – tradujo la chica sonriéndole.  
  
" jeje, gracias – sonrió Ron, bastante más colorado, mientras que Hermione fruncía el entrecejo y Harry sentía una punzada en el estómago.  
  
" Chicos, me disculpan, voy al baño. – dijo Sarah saliendo del compartimiento.  
  
Al salir del baño chocó con un tipo que corría en sentido contrario a ella. El chico, tenía una tez blanca, tanto que podría pasar por un vampiro, pero al venir corriendo tenia un pequeño color rosa en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver muy bien. Esto, combinaba perfectamente bien con sus ojos los cuales eran de un color gris azulado, que semejaban al cielo de la noche. Su pelo era de un color marfil, peinado hacia atrás, pero algo despeinado. Y por último, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, en opinión de Sarah (_** n/a:** y también de mi amiga Eressêa jiji -)  
_  
" Perdón, venía distraída- se disculpó mientras trataba de incorporarse y se frotaba el brazo ya que aunque hubiera chocado con ese lindo chico, había sido una caída después de todo y se había lastimado el brazo derecho.  
  
" Eres nueva?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, ya que se había quedado observando los ojos azules de la chica. Sentía que la había visto en algún lado.

" Sí, mi nombre es Sarah Grant - respondi observando los ojos del joven.  
  
" Draco Malfoy - dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse totalmente del suelo- discúlpame a mí, yo venía corriendo, estás bien?.  
  
" Sí, gracias, solo fue un leve rasguño- respondió con una sonrisa- ahora debo irme, nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
"A qué curso entras? – gritó Draco.  
  
"7 año!" – escuchó decir a Sarah que entraba en un compartimiento.  
  
"Me parece excelente – murmuró el Slytherin con una sonrisa.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Harry y los demás hablaban muy animadamente sobre el Quidditch, mientras jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivo. Sarah resultó ser fan de los Cannons, lo que sorprendió mucho a los chicos.( Hermione solo leía un libro de Transformaciones)  
  
"También me gusta jugarlo, no solo observarlo – tuvo que cruzar los dedos para que el naipe que había colocado no hiciera explotar a los otros- me gusta jugar de cazadora, ustedes?"  
  
" Yo soy buscador y capitán del equipo – no tuvo tanta suerte como Sarah y la torre de naipes explotó manchándole la cara y la ropa –mmm...  
  
" Ja ja ja, Harry, te ves adorable con todo ese polvo encima – rió Ron – yo soy guardián del equipo, Hermione no juega ni nada – agregó con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
"¿Creen que pueda entrar en algún equipo? , aún no sé en que casa estaré, ¿hay algo libre?."  
  
" En Gryffindor creo que sí, Seamus me comentó que Ewan McFly dejaría el equipo, parece que su padre se lo prohibió después de que casi se mata al caer de la escoba 50 metros por una bludger" – comentó Harry.  
  
"Auch!, eso debió doler.."  
  
" Estuvo 1 semana en enfermería - le dijo Ron- oye, y ¿en qué casa quieres estar?"  
  
" No sé, mi padre estuvo en Gryffindor- dijo Sarah con un poco de tristeza que pasó desapercibida por los presentes- me gustaría quedar ahí."  
  
"Tu padre estuvo en..- intentó decir Ron pero fue interrumpido por el ingreso de 3 personas no muy agradables para los Gryffindors: Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle  
  
" Miren aquí, la sabelotodo Granger leyendo como siempre – dijo arrastrando las palabras, solo como él sabia hacerlo – el pobretón Weasley y Cararajada Potter, todos juntos igual que siempre, que conmovedor!- trató de que su voz sonara ¿emocionada?- veo que se les unió una nueva compañera,...TÚ?- dijo Draco sorprendido, cuando "la nueva compañera" lo miraba con enfado , y un poco de desilusión.  
  
" Vaya , no pensé que fueras así de arrogante y maleducado realmente – hablaba con voz firme – " me diste otra impresión en el pasillo, pero veo que eres de esos tipos que se hacen los machos frente a sus amigotes"- terminó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Y sin previo aviso, Draco abandonó el compartimiento, seguidos por sus gorilas, dejando a todos soprendidos y a Sarah desilusionada.  
  
"Wua, con solo una mirada callaste a Malfoy, TIENES QUE QUEDAR EN GRYFFINDOR – exclamó Ron impresionado.  
  
" no pensé que fuera así- murmuró un poco apenada Sarah.  
  
" Vamos, es Malfoy , es un idiota, es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora – le contestó Harry  
  
" Si supongo – contestó Sarah.

* * *

Draco miraba por la venta, mientras pensaba en la chica que había conocido.  
  
"ella me parece conocida, la he visto antes – pensó- dónde...?"

Y de pronto lo recordó, su foto ,en donde debe haber tenido unos 12 años, estaba adjuntada, con la palabra "HIJA" escrita arriba. en uno de los expedientes de su padre, sobre los principales enemigos de Voldemort. Trató de recordar el nombre de la persona. Había revisado esos expedientes el verano pasado. Unos minutos después logró recordarlo y sonrió con malicia, le encantaba saber cosas que Potter ignoraba por completo y más si se trataba de la hija de ....(_**n/a:** por supuesto que no voy a decir el nombre en el primer capitulo! :P)  
  
_"Este va a ser un año interesante, ni te imaginas a quien acabas de conocer"

* * *

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, se sentaron inmediatamente y esperaron la selección. Ron, como siempre, se quejaba de hambre.  
  
" Manden la mitad para Gryffindor y la otra para Ravenclaw – se quejó mientras sus amigos se reían – en serio, seria lo más fácil y RÁPIDO"  
  
"Jaja, a ver, déjame adivinar, asi comeríamos más rápido?? – dijo Hermione entre risas.  
  
" Ya , ya empezó la selección, shh – les avisó Harry  
  
Efectivamente, la selección había comenzado. McGonagall estaba parada junto al taburete, donde el sombrero Seleccionador ya había empezado con su habitual canción. Una vez terminada la canción, la profesora habló, haciendo que los aplausos cesaran.  
  
" Diré sus nombres y pasarán adelante, donde el sombrero les dirá la casa a la que pertenecerán, Amber, Daniel!" – gritó, mientras un niño de cabello rubio pasaba adelante y se colocaba el sombrero.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" – exclamó el sombrero luego de unos minutos.  
  
Luego de unos veinte minutos, todos los alumnos de primero habían sido seleccionados, pero aun faltaba Sarah.  
  
" Este año se incorpora a nuestro colegio, una ex-alumna de Beauxtons. Ella entrara en el 7 año, pero será seleccionada como todos, por el sombrero- explicó Dumbledore a los presentes- pase adelante Srta. Grant."  
  
Sarah, un poco nerviosa, caminó hacia el taburte y se puso el sombrero.Después de un minuto de expectación por la audencia(especialmente Harry & compañía) el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor" lo que alegró mucho a Sarah, quien sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sentó junto a sus compañeros.  
  
" Ahora que ha terminado la selección- volvió a tomar la palabra Dumbledor – daré un último aviso antes de cenar."  
  
" NOOOO- se escuchó decir a un pelirrojo en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
" Tengo el agrado de presentarles al nuevo profesor de DCAO, Sirius Black – silencio en el gran comedor- este verano ha sido declarado inocente por el Tribunal Mágico, como bien verán mañana en el Profeta- explicó.  
  
Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entro Sirius Black, con una sonrisa, que hizo que las alumnas de Hogwarts(incluyendo a las de slytherin), se sonrojaran. Iba vestido con una elegante túnica azul, que hacía resaltar sus extremadamente hermosos ojos! y su pelo, que se movía libremente mientras caminaba(_**n/a:** se nota que amo a Sirius jeje )_. Se dirigió a la mesa de profesores no sin antes dirigirle un pequeño saludo y una gran sonrisa a su ahijado.  
  
" Sirius libre?- dijo Harry atónito, pero con una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
" Me alegro muchjo por ti Harry – dijo Hermione abrazándolo.  
  
"Wuau, adios para siempre Dursley!! – exclamó Harry haciendo señales de triunfo  
  
" Grandioso! – celebró Ron – y ahora, si me disculpas Harry, NECESITO COMER! – dijo Ron devorando en un segundo una alita de pollo.  
  
"jaja – Sarah se incorporó a la conversación – yo también me alegro por ti Harry – dijo sonriendole a Harry.  
  
"Gracias – él también le sonrio – y como dijo Ron, a comer!."  
  
"Esto está delicioso! – exclamó Sarah cuando probó uno de los tantos platos que habían en la mesa– tenía mucha hambre, probaré un poco de todo!"  
  
"Egto egta ziebre eguijito – dijo Ron mientras comía un pedazo de carne.  
  
Después de la cena, esperaron en el Hall a Sirius. Èste salió rodeado de alumnas que estaban muy interesadas "en saber como serían las clases". Sirius se alejó de ellas para ir con Harry. Se abrazaron fuertemente.  
  
" ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras libre y que ibas a ser profesor?- dijo Harry una vez que se habían separado.  
  
" Quería darte una sorpresa, y sí que lo hice o no?- le dijo sonriendo. Luego saludó a Hermione y Ron, y mir atentamente a Sarah, por lo que Harry le dijo:  
  
"ah, Sirius, ella es Sarah, tu no estuviste cuando la seleccionaron, viene de Beauxtons."  
  
" Hola, soy Sirius Black, profesor de DCAO y padrino de Harry – dijo sonriéndole y estrechando su mano.  
  
" Mucho gusto señor Black – respondió Sarah sonriéndole también.  
  
" Llámame Sirius..."  
  
Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, sonriéndose, lo que a Harry no le causó mucha gracia, se miraban de una manera como si .... "Sirius es el doble mayor que ella – dijo una voz en la cabeza de Harry – además acaban de conocerse...."  
  
"Bueno – dijo Sirius después de terminar ese contacto visual con Sarah, lo que Harry apreció bastante – "yo me voy, tengo que preparar las clases!, las chicas están muy entusiasmadas!"- se despidió de todos.  
  
Harry observó como su padrino se alejaba y ¿le guiñaba un ojo a Sarah?  
  
"No, debí imaginármelo – de nuevo la voz en el interior de Harry tomó la palabra – Sirius no haría eso, no tendría por qué, a menos claro que..." Harry no dejó que la voz siguiera hablando, no quería pensar en nada, solo disfrutar de su vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
" Harry? – escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba – vámonos..."  
  
Al salir de sus pensamientos se encontró con la mirada azulada de Sarah – "ehh...si!"  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor e inmediatamente se fueron a dormir, mañana sería el comienzo de un largo año....su último año.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen review para saber su opinión! Si :D???  
  
_**Mane Black **_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_  
  
**¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!**


	2. Nuevas Amistades

Hola! Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste también.

Gracias a **Connie Eressea. Tonks72hrs** y a **D.Coil** por sus reviews!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, recibieron los horarios de las clases y para desagrado de todos, la primera clase era Pociones con Slytherin.  
  
" Demonios, por qué?. Ya van tres años que nos toca Pociones el primer día, es una maldición – se quejó Ron mientras agarraba una tostada con mermelada y se la metía a la boca.  
  
"Por lo visto el profesor de Pociones es un poco emm..- Sarah no encontraba la palabra exacta.  
  
" Idiota, asqueroso, odioso..hay muchas otras – terminó por ella Harry – con Ron le hicimos un abecedario de adejtivos, le quita putnos a Gryffindor por cualquier cosa, nos tiene un "cariño especial" a nosotros tres- explicó.  
  
"Ya, mejor nos vamos luego, para no llegar atrasados a su clase- opinó Hermione.  
  
" Sí, vamos – respondieron al unísono los 3 Gryffindors.  
  
Afortunadamente, llegaron a tiempo a las mazamorras, que estaban más frías de lo normal. Una vez sentados todos Snape habló:  
  
" Srta. Grant?? – la aludida levantó la mano, Snape la miraba fijamente – ya que usted es nuevo me presentaré: Soy el profesor Severus Snape, no tolero ninguna falta de respeto y de ninguna clase en mi Asignatura – hablaba lentamente, resaltando cada palabra- Bien, esta clase veremos las pociones curativas, empezaremos con la que sana huesos fracturados, alguien conoce su nombre?"- algunas manos se alzaron, entre ellas las de Malfoy, Mione, Harry y Sarah 

"Srta. Grant?"  
  
"Se llama Bonsmake _**(n/a** se pide disculpas por mi falta de creatividad inventando nombres)  
_  
"Y sus ingredientes?- dijo Snape, casi sin mover sus labios

" Eh, 3 raíces de mandágora, 200 ml de fluido de rana y 1 gramo de hueso de dragón"- respondió Sarah.  
  
" 5 putnos menos para Gryffindor, las 3 raíces de mandágora se agregan al final de la poción no al principio- dijo Snape con desprecio.  
  
" Pero si usted no me pidió ordenarlos, solo enumerarlos- se defendió la chica.  
  
" Otros 5 puntos menos por cuestionar a su profesor"  
  
" Eso no es jus..."  
  
" Si no deja de reclamar- la interrumpió Snape- "le quitaré 50 puntos a su casa, me imagino que no querrá perder tantos putnos en su primer día en Hogwarts o sí, Srta Grant?"  
  
Sarah no dijo nada, solo miró a Snape con el ceño fruncido. Muchos de los presentes se asombraron por el odio de Snape hacia la chica, ya que eran nueva después de todo.  
Snape ordenó que se pusieran en parejas para realizar la poción. Ron se puso con Hermione y Harry con Sarah.  
  
" Wuau, te agarró mala onda enseguida – le dijo Harry en voz baja, cuando se terminaron de acomodar.  
  
" Sí, fue muy injusto, veo que era cierto lo que decían ustedes."  
  
" Conmigo siempre se mete, me molesta diciendo que me creo una celebridad y que por mi fama me creo superior al resto- le explicó Harry con un poco de rabia en sus palabras.  
  
"Que apestoso debe ser , y no sólo eso, lo de ser famoso.."  
  
" Sí, mucho. Me sorprendió que no me dijeras nada en el tren, cuando escuchaste mi nombre- le dijo Harry, mientras trataba de cortar en trozos iguales las raíces de mandágoras.  
  
" Esque me imaginé que estabas un poco aburrido de que todo el mundo te mirara como un bicho raro – le explicó Sarah.  
  
" Te agradezco mucho eso, en verdad, me agobia todo esto – dijo Harry. Notó que Sarah buscaba algo en su frente y al parecer no lo encontraba, entonces con una sonrisa le preguntó- "Quieres ver mi cicatriz?"  
  
"Jeje, esta bien, deo admitir que siento curiosidad por verla – dijo un poco sonrojada  
  
"No te preocupes, contigo no me molesta- le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba el mechón de pelo, dejando al descubierto la peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
" Que extraña – le dijo Sarah observándola – puedo tocarla?, si no te molesta.  
  
" Seguro – le respondió Harry – dale."  
  
Mientras Sarah acercaba su mano al rostro de Harry, llegando finalmente a su cicatriz, alguien los observaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios...  
  
"Le rogaría Srta. Grant – dijo Snape en voz alta, asegurándose de que toda su clse escuchara- que le hiciera cariñitos al señor Potter en otra ocacion, estamos en POCIONES, 10 ptos menos para Gryffindor – terminó de decir Snape, mientras que los Slytherin se reían tapándose la boca.  
  
Harry enrojeció bastante, al igual que Sarah. Inmediatamente se pusieron a realizar la poción en silencio. El resto de la clase pasó lentamente, pero para la suerte de Sarah, Snape no se metió más con ella aunque de vez en cuanto le dirigía miradas de odio intenso, dignas para un Potter.  
  
Al salir de Pociones, se dirigieron al aula de Encantamientos. Mientras Ron criticaba de todas las formas posibles a Severus Snape y a los deberes que les había dejado:  
  
" 50 cm de pergamino sobre esa condenada poción!, qué clase de excremento de dragón tiene en la cabeza?, me tomará toda la tarde del sábado hacerlo"  
  
" Ya Ron cálmate, por más que alegues el trabajo no se va a hacer más fácil – le dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta del aula – sentémonos allá.  
  
El profesor Flitwick, los esperaba parado en su pila de libros, tan diminuto como siempre. Se dirigió a la clase, con mucho entusiasmo:  
  
"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año!, como es la primera clase veremos algo un poco más simple, pero no por eso menos importante – les dijo con su voz aguda – Hpy veremos encantamientos utilizados en el hogar, de limpieza y orden, ¿alguien me puede decir el encantamiento para hacer camas?"  
  
Nadie pensó que esa clase de cosas se aprendían en Hogwarts. Los alumnos miraban un poco o.O a su profesor. Harry nunca se imaginó que hubiera un hechizo para hacer camas, cuando se quedaba en la Madriguera, la Sra. Weasley obligaba a sus hijos a hacer la cama manualmente.  
  
Nadie levantó la mano, ni siquiera Hermione. Al parecer este "ámbito" era muy poco importante en los estudios de la chica y los había pasado por alto. La clase se sorprendió cuando Sarah levantó la mano.  
  
"Si, srta. Grant?"  
  
"Machtbedus es el que sirve para hacer camas..."  
  
"Excelente, 10 putnos para Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry miro a Sarah un poco asombrado. Ella al notarlo le dijo:  
  
"Ayudo a mi abuelita en casa, ella ocupa todo el tiempo estos hechizos – terminó de decir Sarah, con SU sonrisa. Harry sonrió.  
  
" Bueno, alguien sabe algún otro hechizo para las cosas de la casa?."  
  
Esta vez se levantaron varias manos.  
  
"Cleanatus – respondió Seamus Finigan – sirve para limpiar cosas.  
  
"Muy bien señor Finnigan, 5 ptos para Gryffindor."  
  
Estuvieron toda la clase viendo diversos tipos de hechizos "hogareños", para lavar la loza, la ropa, ordenar los muebles, hasta para hacer que las papas se pelaran solas. Después de decir el último encantamiento, el profesor les pidió que se pusieran en parejas. Harry y Sarah se pusieron juntos.  
  
" Bien, ahora practicaremos algunos de estos encantamientos, quiero que cada pareja pase adelante y haga una demostración de los hechizos aprendidos."  
  
" Uhh, se me ocurrió una idea – le dijo a Sarah a Harry – vayamos adelante?"  
  
"De que se trata?"  
  
"Ya lo veras – le dijo -Profesor, nosotros ya tenemos algo."  
  
"Adelante pasen."  
  
Una vez adelante, Sarah se puso enfrente de Harry y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"mm..Sarah..porqué me mir.."- trató de preguntar Harry.  
  
"Lo siento Hary – se acercó al chico de verdes ojos, tanto que éste se estremeció un poco, todavía con esa malévola sonrisa en sus labios – _Aquamus!-_ exclamó.  
  
De la varita de Sarah salió un chorro bastante considerable de agua fría, que empapo por completo a Harry.  
  
"Pero qué!- se quejó Harry un poco enfadado. Estaba totalmente mojado y tenía mucho frío.  
  
" Jaja , no te enojes – se acercó nuevamente – mira esto-le susurró- S_ecanto!  
_  
Harry sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo y en un instante estaba totalmente seco y reconfortado. Sarah le sonrió.  
  
"Excelente!, este hechizo no lo habíamos mencionado, pero es muy útil, no solo en casa, también cuando nos encontramos en la lluvia o en un lugar frío – explico el profesor Flitwick – además una perfecta ejecución del hechizo para lavar, 10 puntos para Gryffindor!, quiero que todos lo anoten y lo practiquen."  
  
" No estás enojado conmigo verdad?- le preguntó Sarah mientras volvían a sus puestos.  
  
" Jeje, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.- le respondió Harry sentándose.  
  
"Perdona - le dijo sonriendo-.. oye, ya recuperé los puntos que me quitó Snape –agregó contenta 

"Genial!- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, las lechuzas trajeron el correo, y con eso un murmuro general. La primera plana del profeta llevaba el título: "SIRIUS BLACK SIEMPRE FUE INOCENTE". Debajo del título, había una foto reciente de Sirius, mágica por supuesto. Sirius aparecía sentado en un gran sillón antiguo, con una elegante túnica color negro con el sombrero un poco caído, lo que dejaba ver a su azulado cabello caer sobre su rostro. En su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, un tanto pícara. El desgaste, que los años en Azkaban le habían producido, había desaparecido por completo. El Sirius de la foto le guiñaban un ojo a todas las alumnas que le miraban.  
  
"Sirius sale muy bien en la foto – comentó Hermione, cuando el Sirius de la foto le guiñó un ojo- la libertad le sentó muy bien."  
  
" Jaja sí, hay un reportaje de 4 páginas sobre él en el profeta, Me alegro de que al fin se haya sabido la verdad."  
  
"Mira Harry, aquí sale que el ministerio le pagó una indemnización por todos los años en Azkaban- le comentó Ron, leyendo su edición de El Profeta.  
  
"Si?, bueno es lo menos que podían hacer, le tuvieron preso por mucho tiempo injustamente- dijo Harry con rabia.  
  
"Pero ahora todo estará bien – Sarah se unió a la conversación.- eso es lo importante no?– añadió.  
  
"Sí, creo que tienes razón – le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

La primera semana transcurrió con normalidad. Sirius había sido catalogado como el profesor más guapo de Hogwarts( Parvati y Lavender, junto a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff, estaban pensado en organizar un Fan Club). Harry se reía imaginándose a su padrino a los 16 años, si a esta edad tenía tanta popularidad, como sería en plena juventud. 

El trío se hizo muy amigo de Sarah, pasaban todo el día juntos. Sarah y Hermione dormían en la misma habitación y se habían hecho grandes amigas. Hermione al fin tenía una buena amiga a quien contarle sus cosas mas íntimas, cosas que con sus mejores amigos no podía hablar. El martes por la mañana, caminaban lentamente hacia el aula de Transformaciones, aún faltaba tiempo para que la clase comenzara.  
  
" Hey Harry, sabes cuando serán las pruebas de Quidditch?- preguntó Sarah.  
  
" La profesora McGonagall me dijo que a principios de octubre – respondió Harry.- aunque quizá yo empiece a entrenar antes con el equipo."  
  
" No Harry!, no empieces igual que Oliver – se apresuró a decir Ron – no pensaras hacernos entrenar al amanecer, verdad?"  
  
" No lo sé Ron ahí veremos."- le respondió Harry divertido, sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
" Crees que pueda postular?, el puesto de cazador esta libre o no?- les dijo Sarah a los chicos.  
  
" Sí, Ewan McFly dejó el equipo para siempre- le dijo Ron- yo creo que tie...  
  
" Oye Grant, puedo hablar contigo?- Draco Malfoy interrumpió a Ron- a solas?"  
  
" Y para que la quieres Malfoy?- le preguntó Ron molesto, mirándolo a los ojos  
  
" Eso no te incumbe, pobretón – le respondió fríamente Draco.  
  
" Chicos me esperan en el aula de Transformaciones?- les dijo Sarah,evitando que Ron saltara encima de Malfoy- voy enseguida."  
  
" Mmm, esta bién- respondió Harry, no muy a gusto con la idea y mirando con desconfianza a Malfoy.  
  
Cuando los chicos se alejaron y los dejaron solos, Malfoy guió a Sarah a un lugar más apartado.  
  
" Qué quieres?- le dijo Sarah con un dejo de antipatía en su voz.  
  
" Decirte que ya se tu secretito- le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
" A qué te refieres?- la voz de Sarah ahora se escuchaba algo preocupada.  
  
" A que Grant no es tu verdadero apellido, desde cuando en Inglaterra las personas no llevan el apellido de sus padres?- le preguntó Draco. La cara de Sarah palideció, lucía bastante preocupada  
  
" Tu no sabes de lo que hablas – su voz sonaba algo débil – tu no puedes hablar, tu no debes hablar.  
  
" En serio?. Y se puede saber porque no debería hacerlo?  
  
" Por favor – le dijo Sarah mirándolo a los ojos- por favor, no digas nada".- Y sin previo aviso salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Draco bastante confundido y para nada satisfecho de su "jueguito" de fastidio.

* * *

" Qué quería el estúpido de Malfoy?- le preguntó Ron cuando Sarah llegó al aula de Transformaciones, la clase aún no comenzaba.  
  
" Nada Ron – dijo Sarah 

" Debe de haberte molestado con algo, lo único que sabe hacer es eso- le dijo Harry.  
  
" Jaja sí, su cerebro no le da para más jaja – se burló Ron  
  
" No sé sin eso sea tan cierto Ron – le dijo Hermione – recuerda que el obtuvo más MHB que tú."  
  
" Siempre tan agradable Hermione – le respondió Ron enfadado – aunque no lo creas las notas no reflejan el 100% de la inteligencia, los estudios no lo son TODO!."  
  
" Si lo sé Ron- le gritó Hermione molesta – pero aunque me cargue Malfoy, él es muy inteligente, que ocupe su cerebro para molestar es otra cosa.  
  
" Ya empezaron – le susurró Harry a Sarah.  
  
" Jaja es divertido"  
  
" Al principio, después no, créeme, yo llevo 6 años aguantándolos..."  
  
Afortunadamente, la profesora Mcgonagall llegó, evitando así que la pelea entre Ron y Hermione siguiera, lo que alegró a Harry.

Después de la clase de Transformaciones los Gryffindors tenían quesepararse para ir a Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas ( en 5 año habían abandonado Adivinación).  
  
" Sarah – le dijo Hermione a su amiga- que ramo elegiste al final?"  
  
" Todavía no elijo, tengo que arreglar eso con el profesor Dumbledore esta tarde, así que tengo la hora libre."  
  
" Que suerte!, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, estamos en la hora Harry- dijo Ron.  
  
" Yo también me voy, la profesora de Aritmancia es muy puntual – dijo Hermione alejándose.  
  
"Adiós!- les dijo mientras se alejaban. Como no tenía nada que hacer, fue a pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts. Caminó alrededor del lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Cerró sus ojos.  
  
Después de un rato sintió la presencia de alguién, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una voz habló:  
  
"Puedo sentarme aquí?- era Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Supongo que sí- contestó sin ánimo Sarah al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
"Sé que te caí mal- le dijo sentándose junto a ella- pero tienes que entender que el odio que le tengo a ese trío es natural, y recíproco. Es como parte de nosotros odiarnos- le explicó- es una clase de odio "sano"- añadió.

" Ninguna clase de odio es sano ni hace bien, créeme, yo he odiado mucho y nunca llegué a sentirme bien" – dijo Sarah con tristeza.  
  
" Tú has odiado? Eso no me lo creo – dijo Draco un tanto sorprendido.  
  
" Sí, mucho y durante muchos años. Odiaba a todas las personas que hablaban mal de mi padre, que lo trataban como si fuese la peor persona del mundo, y yo ahí sin poder decir nada para defenderlo, ya que nadie sabía que era mi padre- su voz sonaba quebrada- Me sentía pésimo por odiar tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese odio no me condujo a nada...el odio nunca es bueno – concluyó Sarah agachando la cabeza.  
  
Draco, un poco impresionado por la confesión de la chica, sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarla, algo raro en él, que no apreciaba para nada las muestras de afecto.  
  
" Y ahora que tu padre está libre, ese odio desapareció?- preguntó Draco, observando los azulados ojos de Sarah, que estaban más profundos que nunca.  
  
" Sí, por completo, es que con el tiempo también aprendí que esas personas no eran culpables de que mi padre estuviera en Azkaban, el único culpable era ese maldito...-pero antes, como hasta los 15 años, era terrible, casi ni tenía amigas, porque no quería juntarme con gente que hablaba de mi padre como si fuera un traidor y cruel asesino sin corazón, era terrible..."- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Sarah hablaba con tanta sinceridad, que Draco se sintió muy unido a ella, como si se conocieran desde siempre y sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a tomarle un gran cariño a la chica que se encontraba junto a él.  
  
" No tienes que sentirte mal por eso, tenías todo el derecho de odiar- le dijo a Sarah después de un rato.  
  
" Si, supongo – la voz de Sarah sonaba un poco más alegre- pero ahora todo será distinto- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- ahora todo el mundo sabe la verdad y podré vivir feliz con mi padre- concluyó, sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el pelo que tenía en la cara. Draco simplemente contemplaba cada uno de sus gestos....  
  
" Espero que así sea"- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces había regalado.  
  
" Gracias- le sonrió- ¡vaya!, ya es la hora del almuerzo, vamos antes que se acabe todo- "antes que Ron se lo acabe todo" pensó divertida mientras se levantaba- ¿oye?- se dirigió al rubio- tu también tenías esta hora libre?  
  
" No, pedí permiso para ir al baño, te vi en el lago y decidí hacerte compañía...."  
  
" Mmm, ojalá no te quiten puntos por eso- le dijo seriamente- pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho".- terminó de decir , sonriéndole.  
  
" Yo también- el rubio también sonrió.  
  
Al entrar al castillo, divisaron al "trío fantástico", entonces Draco se detuvo:  
  
" Bueno Sarah, aún no me agradan tus super amiguitos, así que te dejo aquí, pensaré lo que dijiste sobre el odio, ¿está bien?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sólo sonrió.-Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió dando media vuelta.  
  
" Espera- Draco se giró nuevamente hacia ella- Amigos?- le preguintó ofreciéndole la mano.  
  
" Amigos- afirmó Draco, estrechando su mano-ahh se me olvida- se acercó a su oido y susurró- tu secreto esta salvo conmigo- adiós.  
  
Esta vez se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós."

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo. Yo creo que todos se dieron cuenta de quién era el padre de sarah o no?...  
  
Que tal la conversación de Draco y Sarah???, a mi en particular, me encanta esa escena jeje :p  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado....MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! no cuesta nada, y hacen muy feliz a la escritora :)!  
  
_**Mane Black** -   
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	3. Noche de Estrellas

* * *

Hola!, perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este capitulo pero tuve una pequeña crisis creativa.....espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS!!!!.

* * *

"Qué pasó con Malfoy?"- preguntó Ron cuando Sarah llegó hasta ellos.  
  
"Bueno, creo que somos amigos ahora"- respondi  
  
"Amiga de Malfoy????"- Harry no lograba comprenderlo.  
  
"Sí, estuvimos conversando hace un rato, fue amable conmigo- le dijo Sarah.  
  
" Bueno, si tú lo dices – Hermione miró su reloj – ahora vayamos a comer, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
  
"Uhh sí, vayamos – exclamó Ron sonriente.  
  
Al terminar la cena Dumbledore se levantó para dirigirse a sus alumnos.  
  
"Hoy tendré el honor de nombrar a los premios anuales de este año, ya que como habrán notado, ninguno ha sido nombrado –explicó- ni ellos mismos lo saben- los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a murmurar posibles ganadores, Dumbledore hizo una señal con la mano y todos se callaron- Tengo el honor de nombrar Premio Anual a: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter!- termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida, pero por entre ellas se podía apreciar una bonita sonrisa. Harry miró al Profesor Dumbledore extrañado mientras recibía una felicitación por parte de Ron. Sarah abrazó a Hermione.  
  
" Felicidades! Herms, te lo mereces!- le dijo Sarah sonriendo- ahora ve a recibirlo, te están esperando."  
  
" Eh..gracias, sí! – le costó un poco incorporarse. Aun estaba un tanto sorprendida.  
  
Hermione se dirigió junto a Harry hacia la mesa de los profesores, mientras los alumnos aplaudían( menos, claro, los de Slytherin). La Profesora McGonagall los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, en una mano tenía una pequeña bandeja de plata con dos insignias.  
  
" Tome, Srta.Granger – le dijo dulcemente a Hermione, poniéndole la insignia en la túnica- se lo merece, estoy segura que lo hará estupendo!- terminó de ponerle la insignia y la miró orgullosa. Hermione le sonrió.

Luego la profesora se volvió a Harry:  
  
" Sr. Potter, sé que le sorprende este premio – le dijo – pero créame que se lo merece, felicidades- terminó de decir sonriéndole.  
  
"Gracias, Profesora – le respondió Harry  
  
Luego de que les pusieran las insignias y de la felicitación por parte de Dumbledore, los dos chicos volvieron a sus puestos. Sarah y Ron les sonreían.  
  
Después de salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione fueron felicitados por muchos compañeros (muchas compañeras en el caso de Harry). Mientras se dirigían a la sala común, escucharon decir a alguien a sus espaldas:  
  
" Vaya!, que pena, el pobretón Weasley no fue premio anual – la voz arrastraba las palabras – de nuevo se quedó aparte – se giraron para encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy que los miraba fríamente – otra desgracia más que añadir a tu desgraciada vida, eh Weasley?.  
  
" _Fuck you_ Malfoy - dijo Harry furioso, mientras sostenía a Ron, que tenía los puños cerrados y miraba a Malfoy con odio.  
  
" Uy!, cuida esa boquita Potter, un premio anual no dice esas palabras – le dijo el Slytherin con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Lárgate Malfoy- le dijo Hermione, quien no estaba menos furiosa que Harry- ahora que somos premios anuales, podemos quitarte muchos puntos...  
  
" Ja!- rió- me importa muy poco los puntos que le quites a mi casa Granger, de verdad.  
  
Sarah no decía nada, no podía creer que el Draco Malfoy que tenía al frente era el mismo con el que hace unas horas había hablado tan sinceramente y el que había sido tan amable con ella.  
  
"Pero igual tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" – continuó el rubio- "felicidades, Granger, Potter ...y Weasley"- miró a Ron y se encogió de hombros -" para otra vez ser" – terminó de decir con su falsa sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.  
  
" No entiendo como puedes ser amiga de ese Sarah, de verdad – dijo Ron aún con las orejas coloradas por la rabia.  
  
Sarah no contestó, tenía la mirada fija en el lugar por donde se había ido Draco.  
  
"Es tan raro- dijo después de unos minutos.  
  
" Es un hijo de.....( _**nda**:palabra no apta para esta categoría jeje_) – opinó Ron – me alegro de que su padre esté en Azkaban...  
  
"Está en Azkaban? – preguntó Sarah sorprendida.  
  
"Sí, cuan...  
  
"No, Ron, no está en Azkaban – lo interrumpió Hermione – aunque debería estar.  
  
"Cómo que no está?, si yo leí que habían mandado a muchos mortífagos a Azkaban cuando Colagusano fue capturado- comentó Harry confundido.  
  
" Cuando Peter fue capturado en el verano y reveló la verdad de Sirius, mediante el Verisatium – comenzó a decir Hermione como una grabadora- también revelo muchos datos sobre los mortífagos, incluso dijo que tenían un plan para revivir al Señor Oscuro..... lo cual era cierto – añadió al ver la cara asombrada de sus 3 amigos- los detuvieron justo ante....  
  
"Qué era cierto?- quiso saber un guapísimo hombre de ojos azules que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. _(**nda**: Quién será?? XD)  
_  
" Sirius – dijo Hermione, un poco molesta al haber sido interrumpida.  
  
" Hola – saludó con una gran sonrisa –de qué hablaban?  
  
" De Lucius Malfoy – le contestó Harry- Hermione nos contaba porqué no estaba en Azkaban.  
  
"Ah- frunció un poco el entrecejo- sí, el maldito escapó.  
  
" Escapó de Azkaban, igual que usted?- le preguntó Sarah a Sirius  
  
" Naaa, solo yo soy tan astuto para escaparme de ahí – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – el nunca llegó a Azkaban, escapó cuando intentaban arrestarlo, ahora anda prófugo  
  
"Sí, Peter reveló casi todos los nombres de mortífagos, todos se fueron a Azkaban, menos Lucius y Bellatrix- explicó Mione.  
  
" Bellatrix también escapó?- preguntó Harry molesto, odiaba a esa mujer (_**nda**: igual que todos nosotros!!, maldita bitch....)  
_  
" Nunca la encontraron- le explicó Sirius- pero no importa ya, con Voldemort derrotado, ellos no son nada. No hay de qué preocuparse- les sonrió. – bueno, yo venía a felicitarlos, Harry, Hermione."  
  
Abrazó a Harry fuertemente y le dijo al oído: "tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos, yo también lo estoy. Ellos fueron premios anuales también". Harry sonrió. Después de felicitar a Hermione, se despidió de todos y se fue.  
  
" Lucius y Bellatrix prófugos, no tenía idea, y ¿cómo es que el ministerio no los busca?- opinó Ron, mientras reanudaban su camino a la sala común.  
  
"Ya escuchaste a Sirius, Ron – le respondió Mione- con Voldemort derrotado, ellos no harán nada...supongo que el Ministerio no quiere alarmar a la comunidad mágica, ahora que por fin Voldemort está muerto, " fortune faded"- le dijo a la Señora Gorda. _(**nda:** jeje lo siento, soy fanática de los RHCP)  
_  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común dejaron de hablar del tema. Todos los alumnos estaban comentando algo que salía en el tablero de avisos. Los 4 gryffindors se acercaron a ver:  
  
_ CLUB DE DUELO  
  
A partir de la 3 semana de Septiembre, se abrirá un Club de Duelo para los alumnos de quinto en adelante. Las clases serán los días miércoles a las 8 en el aula de Historia de la Magia.El profesor que dirigirá el club de Duelo, será presentado en la primera clase.  
  
Atte  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora de Hogwarts  
Jefa de la casa Gryffindor  
  
_ " Club de Duelo, excelente!- exclamó Ron emocionado-" eso nos servirá para postular al puesto de auror, Harry"  
  
" Siempre y cuando no lo dirija un imbécil como Lockhart- opinó éste, Hermione frunció el ceño un poco pero no dijo nada- "me pregunto quién será.."  
  
"Ojalá no sea Snape- dijo Sarah preocupada- no soportaría tener que ver su cara más de dos veces al día.  
  
" No invoques la mala suerte Sarah- le dijo Ron con voz nebulosa, como Trewaley- Ese Snape haría cualquier cosa por molestarnos.  
  
" Nos quedan 15 minutos antes que empiece Encantamientos- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj- podemos preguntarle al profesor Flitwick.."  
  
"Vamos ahora para alcanzar a preguntarle antes que empiece la clase- le dijo Sarah a sus amigos.  
  
"Está bien."  
  
Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron al Aula de Encantamiento. El profesor Flitwick se encontraba arreglando libros, haciéndolos levitar de un estante a otro. Algunos alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus puestos conversando.  
  
" Profesor Flitwick- Harry se acercó al diminuto profesor- ¿le podemos hacer una pregunta?  
  
"¿De qué se trata jóvenes?- dijo con su voz aguda.  
  
" ¿Sabe usted quien enseñara en el Club de Duelo?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
" Oh, sí por supuesto, es un profesor muy capacitado- contestó Flitwick- "les encantará."  
  
" ah, no es de Hogwarts, quien es entonces?- preguntó Sarah un poco más calmada, ya que por lo menos Snape ya estaba descartado.  
  
" Me temo que no puedo decírselos, es una sorpresa!- le dijo con entusiasmo a los Gryffindors.  
  
" Pero profesor....  
  
" Es una sorpresa Srta. Grant, una grata sorpresa- le dijo sonriente- ahora vayan a sentarse a sus puestos que la clase va a comenzar."  
  
" Mm, no conseguimos mucho- se lamentó Harry mientras iban a sus asientos.  
  
" Al parecer no lo conocemos- dijo Sarah acomodando sus cosas en la mesa.

* * *

Cuando las clases de ese día habían terminado, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Después de cenar, se quedaron conversando en la sala común hasta que Hermione mandó a todos los que quedaban en la sala común de Gryffindor a la cama. Harry, Ron y Sarah también le obedecieron.  
  
Eran las doce y Harry todavía no lograba quedarse dormido. Decidió dar una vuelta por el lago, como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus años anteriores. Se levantó en silencio, sacó su Capa Invisible y bajo a la sala común. Vio que alguien se encontraba junto a la chimenea, se puso la capa rápidamente para no ser visto. Se acercó más para saber quién era.  
  
" Sarah- murmuró al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. La chica, al parecer lo escuchó porque dio un respingo y miro hacia todos los lados.  
  
"¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó.  
  
Harry sonrió maliciosamente. Sarah no lo había visto. No sabía que tenía una capa Invisible. Decidió jugar un poco con ella, se le acercó lentamente por atrás y sopló suavemente en su oreja. Sarah se dio vuelta bruscamente y miró nuevamente a todos los lados. No había nadie ahí.  
  
"¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó otra vez. Su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada.  
  
Harry tomó unos libros que había en una mesita y los arrojó al suelo. Sarah se estremeció con el ruido de los libros al caer. Había alguien o algo más en la habitación. Se maldijo por ver tantas películas de terror muggles. Se estaba imaginando cosas demasiado tenebrosas y eso no le ayudaba en nada.  
  
Harry la observó unos momentos antes de acercase nuevamente. "Se ve bonita cuando está preocupada" pensó. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y se mordía el labio mientras observaba atentamente la sala común. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el fuego de la chimenea y los reflejos azulados de su pelo se notaban más que nunca. Se puso detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente.  
  
" Vamos, muéstrate- le dijo Sarah al _ser misterioso.  
  
_Harry entonces murmuró:  
  
" Segura?- trató de imitar la voz que había escuchado una vez en una película muggle de terror.  
  
Al parecer Sarah no pensó que el ser misterioso le respondería y abrió los ojos asustada.  
  
"eh...sí- dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Harry entonces se acercó más a ella, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros. Se quitó la parte superior de la capa, de modo que sólo su cabeza quedara a la vista.  
  
" AH! – exclamó Sarah y se echó para atrás. Harry rió.  
  
"Bu!- le dijo mientras se sacaba completamente la capa- ¿te asustaste?  
  
" Tú!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- tonto!, me asustaste de verdad!.- le alegó mientras sonreía apenada  
  
"Je, je, perdona, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena, tú sola en la sala común, yo con una capa invisible, de noche, la habitación estaba oscura..perfecto no crees?  
  
"Puede ser- lo miró con el ceño fruncido- pero igual fuiste malo conmigo.  
  
"Lo siento... ¿me perdonas?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con cara de niño bueno.  
  
" Mm, está bien- le sonrió- pero, ¿por qué bajaste a la sala común a esta hora?.  
  
" No podía dormir, así que iba a dar un paseo por el lago, ¿tú?  
  
" Tampoco podía dormir, así que baje aquí un rato, me gusta sentarme junto a la chimenea y pensar-le explicó la chica-¿Ibas a pasear a esta hora por el lago?  
  
" Sí, con la capa invisible no me ve nadie – dudó unos segundos antes de continuar- te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
"Por supuesto- le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa invisible. Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Sarah murmuró un "Ohh" de admiración. Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban preciosos, la luz de la luna hacía que el lago se viera especialmente precioso,y en el se reflejaban las miles de estrellas que el cielo, despejado, mostraba orgulloso. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla del lago.  
  
" Esto es hermoso – exclamó Sarah una vez estuvieron sentados.  
  
"Sí, por eso muchas noches vengo aquí, solo para contemplar esto, es único- le dijo Harry  
  
" No pensé que Hogwarts pudiera ser más lindo todavía, porque de día es precioso también.- dijo mientras se acomodaba la capa que se le había caído y dejaba ver su brazo derecho- saquémonos la capa?

"Está bien- cuando se quitaron la capa se acostaron en el pasto.- por lo que veo te gusta mucho Hogwarts, no?  
  
"Me encanta. Beauxtons era lindo también, en los jardines habían estatuas de cristal y esas cosas, era precioso, pero solo por esos adornos finos- le explicó Sarah - Hogwarts, en cambio, es tan sencillo, no hay estatuas finas de cristal, ni decoraciones extraordinarias, tan solo árboles que han crecido a su voluntad junto a un lago. Todo tan natural, pero maravilloso, acogedor..no sé, me encanta- concluyó mirando a Harry.  
  
"A mí también me encanta, es como mi hogar, ya que a la casa donde vivo con mis tíos no se le puede llamar hogar- confesó Harry, con cierta amargura en su voz.  
  
" No te llevas bien con tus tíos?- le preguntó.  
  
"No es que no me lleve bien, no me llevo...la máxima interacción que hemos tenido es ' pásame la sal' y ' limpia esto'- hizo una pausa y continuó- pero ya no importa, este año seré mayor de edad, lo primero que haré después de graduarme es ir a esa casa, agarrar todas mis cosas y decirles adiós para siempre-concluyó.  
  
" Y luego te irás a vivir con Sirius, _tu padrino_?- preguntó con interés la chica.  
  
"Sí, al fin- su voz era alegre esta vez- llevo años esperando que Sirius quede libre.  
  
"Me alegro- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa- al fin tendrás un hogar.  
  
" Sí, aunque si quiero ser auror voy a estar mucho tiempo fuera.  
  
"Quieres ser auror después de Hogwarts?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
" Sí, eso o jugador de Quidditch, aún no me decido- le contestó el Gryffindor  
  
" Lo harás excelente en las dos cosas, Hermione me dijo que juegas excelente al Quidditch y auror, bueno, derrotaste a Voldemort, eso ni hasta los aurors lo hacen- le dijo. A Harry le llamó la atención que la chica lo llamara por su nombre.  
  
" Sí, pero lo de Voldemort fue suerte y no lo derroté solo yo, Dumbledore y la Orden también ayudaron.  
  
" Pero aún así lo derrotaste, no cualquier chico de 16 años logra hacer eso, se necesita mucho más que poder mágico, responsabilidad, valentía.- Sarah hablaba muy seriamente- Hiciste que todos los magos pudiéramos dormir tranquilos Harry, después de mucho tiempo de terror y angustia...- hizo una pausa, lo miró a los ojos- Muchas Gracias."  
  
Harry la miró también. Sus ojos, iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, se veían hermosos. El agradecimiento de sus palabras se reflejaba también en ellos.  
  
" Me alegro que ahora puedas dormir tranquila – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada, solo contemplando las estrellas, que brillaban en el oscuro cielo de la noche.  
  
" ¿Te gustan?- preguntó Harry después de un rato-¿ las estrellas?  
  
" Sí, me encantan, se todos sus nombres, sus constelaciones...- respondió Sarah-cuando niña miraba todas las noches las estrellas, aunque estuviera nublado, trata de ver por lo menos una..  
  
" A mi también me gustan, pero no me sé mucho sus nombres...no podría decirte con seguridad cual es la osa menor y esas cosas- confesó Harry-pero esa es mi favorita – señaló una estrella con el dedo.  
  
" En serio?, la que está al lado de esa es la mía- dijo Sarah señalando una pequeña estrella que se encontraba al lado de la de Harry- es muy especial para mí.  
  
" Si?, Por qué?  
  
" Por nada- respondió Sarah pero al ver la mirada de Harry añadió- es que es muy tonto, te vas a reír..."  
  
" No lo haré- le dijo seriamente.  
  
"Esta bien...es que cuando era niña, mi papá no estuvo mucho conmigo.. trabajaba en algo que lo hacía viajar mucho- agregó, no quería mentirle, pero él no podía saber que su padre había estado en Azkaban- lo veía muy pocas veces. Una noche, cuando estábamos juntos, yo le dije que lo extrañaba mucho, entonces él señaló esa estrella- señaló la pequeña estrella que le había mostrado antes- y me dijo que sería nuestra estrella- Sarah hizo una pausa- y que cada noche que yo lo extrañara, mirara a esa estrella, porque el todas las noches miraría la misma estrella y así no me sentiría sola – Sarah hizo otra pausa, Harry pudo ver como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y se escondía al llegar al pasto, quiso abrazarla pero se contuvo, ella continuó- siempre miraba esa estrella, incluso ahora a veces lo hago, inconscientemente...- sonrió con tristeza- por eso es especial para mí, es como la estrella mía y de mi papá- soltó una risa- te dije que era tonto...  
  
"No me pareció tonto, en absoluto- le dijo tiernamente - y tu papá todavía viaja mucho?  
  
"Eh, no...pero vivo con mi abuelita- se apresuró a decir Sarah.  
  
"Tu abuelita?  
  
" Sí, es que vivo con ella desde que tenía 10 años- le explicó-...bueno desde que mi mamá....murió..  
"Tu mamá murió?- Harry preguntó sorprendido.  
  
" Sí, antes de que entrara a Beauxtons- le explicó Sarah con tristeza- la mordió una planta venenosa mientras trabajaba, le dieron las pociones muy tarde..murió tres días después- su voz sonaba apagada-..al principio me costó aceptar su muerte, pero más adelante lo fui aceptando, aunque todavía la echo mucho de menos... desde ahí que vivo con mi abuelita, porque mi papá siguió viajando - otra lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sarah. Harry se sintió mal  
  
" Perdona por hacerte recordar eso- se disculpó- yo..  
  
" No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi amigo, quiero que lo sepas- le dijo Sarah- solo que a veces me pongo un poco melancólica, eso es todo, pero estoy bien – sonrió. Harry se calmó un poco con la sonrisa de Sarah. Le sonrió también.  
  
De nuevo silencio, los dos se quedaron contemplando la espléndida vista que la noche les ofrecía. Unos quince minutos pasaron antes que Sarah interrumpiera el silencio:  
  
" Gracias Harry  
  
"¿Gracias?, ¿por qué?- le preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba y se volvía a ella para mirarla.

" Por este paseo- se sentó también-"me ha encantado"- le sonri  
  
"Gracias a ti, a mi también me ha encantado- le dijo con una sonrisa- podríamos repetirlo alguna vez, ¿qué te parece?"  
  
"Me parece excelente – una sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en su rostro. Harry pensó que sonreír le iba muy bien.- las dos?- dijo sorprendida mirando su reloj- no pensé que fuera tan tarde.  
  
"Yo tampoco, el tiempo pasó muy rápido- agarró la capa que estaba tirada en el suelo- será mejor que volvamos.  
  
Sarah asintió. Se acomodaron de nuevo en la capa invisible. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al retrato de la señora Gorda.  
  
"Fortune Faded"- murmuró Sarah, la señora Gorda pareció no escuchar- " Fortune Faded"- repitió, esta vez más fuerte.  
  
La señora Gorda se despertó sobresaltada, miró a los chicos (que se habían quitado la capa) con enfado y los dejo entrar murmurando cosas como "no tienen conciencia" y "a estas horas de la noche".  
  
" Bueno Sarah, será mejor que subamos, para que alcancemos a dormir algo- le dijo Harry cuando llegaron a las escaleras, que conducían a los dormitorios.- buenas noches.  
  
Sarah se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Buenas noches"- le sonrió y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Harry observó como Sarah desaparecía por las escaleras, sonrió y subió a su habitación.

* * *

**REVIEWS **  
  
Que les pareció??  
  
Quiero aclarar una cosa: Sarah le miente a Harry solo cuando le dice la razón de por qué no veía mucho a su padre( no le podía decir que había estado en Azkaban, harry lo deduciría enseguida)...solo en eso, lo otro es cierto( lo de la estrella, su mama etc...)  
  
Gracias por leer  
  
_**Mane Black **_

_**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.**_

_**Miembro del Clan de La Pareja Del Fenix**  
_  
Muchas gracias a **Connie Eressëa** ( primer review! Jiji), , Valeska, Herms de Malfoy, Pulga Weasley, Mune Potter y a **Tonk72** hrs por sus reviews;) ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo!.  
  
**REVIEWS**


	4. El Club de Duelo

Hola!!, perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía inspiración para escribir.Así que como compensación subí 2 capítulos de una sola vez!. Quiero agradecer a Eressëa que me ayudó mucho en este capítulo!. Ojalá les guste. Dejen **Reviews**!!!!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron, vestido, peinado y ordenado _(**nda**: peinado y ordenado no, pero me refería a que está listo jeje)_ miraba con enfado la cama de su compañero, que aún tenía las cortinas cerradas.  
  
"Vamos Harry, despierta!!- gritó, corriendo las cortinas – tenemos que bajar a desayunar ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo a Pociones vamos levántate!- le tiró una almohada. El chico de la cicatriz le devolvió el almohadazo a Ron, mientras bostezaba profundamente. Se puso sus anteojos y miró su reloj:

"LAS SIETE CINCUENTA?!?- exclamó mientras se levantaba de un salto- '¿por qué no me despertaste antes!?.

" ¬¬ ...Harry, llevo 10 minutos tratando de despertarte- le contestó el pelirrojo- ¿qué hiciste anoche que llegaste tan tarde?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ehh, salí a dar un paseo..- le respondió rápidamente, mientras se metía en el baño.

"¿Solo?- le preguntó Ron a la puerta del baño. _(**nda:** adentro estaba Harry Ron no es tonto para hablarle a las puertas...)_. Pero la puerta (Harry) no le respondió. El pelirrojo miro hacia el baño con recelo por unos segundos pero luego se encogió de hombros. Harry salio 5 min. después vestido y salieron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Allí se encontraron con Hermione y Sarah que hablaban animadamente mientras recogían sus cosas

"Al fin llegan- les dijo Sarah cuando se acercaron- les hemos guardado algo de comida, pero tendrán que comérselo rápido.

"Sí- apoyó Hermione- la clase de Snape comienza en 5 minutos!!!!

Harry y Ron se miraron, asintieron, y se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Hermione y Sarah los miraban atónitas, en menos de cuatro minutos los chicos habían hecho desaparecer la comida.

"Listo, vamos!- dijeron tranquilamente y se dirigieron a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sarah y Hermione aún no se movían, se miraron, murmuraron " Hombres!" y siguieron a sus amigos.

"Uff, llegamos justo a tiempo!- exclamó Ron cuando llegaron a las mazmorras. Snape llegó un segundo más tarde con su habitual expresión de "hoy no es mi día".

"Bien, hoy realizaremos una poción más complicada- les dijo a Gryffindor y Slytherin- se pondrán en pareja,- antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a formar las parejas añadió- Las parejas las haré YO!.

"Potter- el aludido lo miró fríamente, Snape sonrió- trabajarás con la srta. Parkinson.  
  
La chica de Slytherin lo miró con una horrible sonrisa, mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Ron le dio una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda a Harry, quien murmuró unos adjetivos muy "elegantes" sobre Snape y fue a sentarse junto a Pansy. La chica acercó más su silla a Harry, quedando muy juntitos para el desagrado del Gryffindor. Snape puso a Ron con Crabbe y a Hermione con Goyle, que no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa pervertida con la que la miraba.

Ignorando las quejas de Ron sobre la pareja de Hermione, Snape continuó asignando las parejas:

" Srta. Grant- miró fijamente a la chica- "Draco Malfoy"- agregó sonriendo.

Sarah frunció el ceño y se sentó de mala gana junto al rubio quien sonreía divertido por la actitud de la chica. Snape hizo aparecer la lista de ingredientes en la pizarra y ordenó que comenzaran.

"Déjame adivinar- le dijo Draco, haciendo como si pensara profundamente- estás molesta conmigo por lo que le dije al pobretón Weasley- terminó de decir mirándola con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa.

" Sí- contestó la chica bruscamente y se levantó a buscar los ingredientes que requería la poción. Volvió unos minutos más tarde, se sentó y se puso a cortar los gusanos en partes iguales.

"En serio estás tan molesta?- le preguntó Draco sin quitar esa arrogante sonrisa de su rostro.

"Sí- contestó Sarah, se volvió hacia él y lo miró enfadada- fuiste muy pesado con él.

"Y qué?- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- él también lo fue conmigo y así ha sido siempre- al ver la mirada de Sarah añadió- mira: hemos sido así por 6 años, podemos vivir con eso sin que nos haga daño, creéme- su arrogante sonrisa desapareció, ahora miraba a Sarah seriamente.

"Pensé que éramos amigos- le dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

"Y lo somos- le contestó el Slyth- pero yo soy TU amigo, no de Weasley o de Potter- hizo una mueca de asco al imaginar tal situación- ellos me siguen cayendo como el..ehm..mal- la palabra que quería emplear haría que Sarah se enojara más, así que la omitió. Prendió fuego al caldero y agregó parte de los ingredientes.

"No te pido que seas su amigo- le dijo Sarah, echando los trocitos de gusano al caldero- pero al menos trata, de..no sé, no pelearte con ellos.

"Eso es imposible- se apresuró a decir. "Ah – contestó de mala gana. "Mira, tú sabes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides, sería traicionar una parte de mí- le dijo seriamente- y yo creo que a tus amiguitos tampoco les sería fácil no pelearse conmigo-hizo una pausa, y la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo- trata de entenderlo y de que no te afecte tanto, es mejor-otra pausa-hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar Sarah, aunque quieras". Sarah lo miró por unos minutos, respiró profundamente y dijo:

"Está bien, entiendo"

"Claro, entiendes, pero sigues molesta conmigo- Draco se dio vuelta y siguió trabajando en la poción.

"No, no estoy molesta contigo Draco- el rubio se volvió a verla sonriendo- tienes razón, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, es una pena...pero...

"Srta. Grant- la interrumpió Snape- le rogaría que no distraiga al señor Malfoy, ya tiene suficiente con tenerla a usted de pareja. Sarah miro a Snape con odio, pero no dijo nada.

"Me alegro- le susurró Draco al oído cuando Snape dejó de mirarlos- me alegro de que no estés molesta.

Cuando faltaban unos 5 minutos para que la clase acabara, Snape pasó revisando todos los calderos. Le quitó puntos a Gryffindor por algunas pociones mal hechas ( la de Neville se ganó 20 puntos menos) y se detuvo en la de Sarah y Malfoy.

"La poción está correctamente hecha, como siempre Sr. Malfoy, pero- volvió su mirada a Sarah- me temo que la Srta. Grant no aporto mucho, porque sino esta poción sería un desastre- sonrió torcidamente mientras los Gryffindors lo miraban con asombro (todavía les parecía muy raro que Snape odiara tanto a una chica nueva). Snape ignoró las miradas de odio de algunos ( Harry y Ron principalmente) y continuó- por lo que me veo obligado a dejarle un trabajo extra para comprobar si entiende algo de esta poción, 50 cm. de pergamino sobre los ingredientes y efectos de esta poción bastarán, para mañana a primera hora Srta. Grant- concluyó aún con esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

El timbre sonó y los Gryffindor salieron cuanto antes de las mazmorras al aula de Transformaciones.

"50 cm. de pergamino!!, demándalo Sarah!- le decía Ron furioso- maldito Snape.

" Y para mañana a primera hora- agregó Harry también furioso- es sorprendente el odio que te tomó solo en 2 semanas de clases!

"Sí- dijo Sarah-y no voy a tener tiempo de hacerlo en la tarde, hoy es la primera clase del club de Duelo!

"El club de duelo!- Hermione se unió a la conversación- lo había olvidado, quién será el profesor?.

"Preguntémosle a Sirius, ahí está- los chicos se acercaron a Sirius que hablaba con un grupo de alumnas sobre sus días en Hogwarts.

"Sí, obtuve la cantidad máxima de MHB en quinto año- les contaba a las chicas que lo miraban atentamente. Los chicos rieron al ver la escena- Harry!, hola!..disculpen chicas- se alejo del grupo, para encontrarse con su ahijado y sus amigos. "Hola Sirius- lo saludó Ron con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas- perdón por interrumpirte.

"No se preocupen- hizo un gesto con la mano- ¿cómo han estado?

"Bien, bien- le contestó Harry- oye Sirius, ¿sabes quién impartirá el club de duelo?- Sirius ri

"Por supuesto que sé!, pero no les voy a decir! je, je

"¿Por qué no?!- le reclamó Hermione indignada- vamos Sirius, nadie nos ha querido decir!

" Es una sorpresa Hermione, pronto lo sabrán y se alegraran mucho, eso sí les puedo decir- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si tan feliz estás, no puede ser Snape- le dijo Ron- eso es una buena noticia.

"No!, estás loco, Snivellus nunca será nada relacionado con defensa contra las artes oscuras- le dijo Sirius divertido- solo un amargado profesor de Pociones_ (**nda:** lo siento Eressëa, es verdad jiji_)

"Tienes razón- lo apoyó su ahijado-hoy le dio un trabajo extra de pociones a Sarah porque su poción salió perfecta!

"En serio?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Sarah, ésta asintió y Sirius frunció el entrecejo- maldito Snape, siempre jodiendo, cómo se atreve a tratar así a mi...alumna.- cayó de repente como si hubiera hablado de más. Harry lo miró extrañado.- bueno chicos, debo irme, nos vemos en el club de duelo, yo también iré!- se despidió de los chicos con un apretón de manos y de las chicas con un beso. Harry creyó ver a Sirius susurrarle algo a Sarah mientras de se despedía pero no estaba seguro.

"Vamos al aula de transformaciones, no quiero llegar tarde!- les ordenó "sutilmente" Hermione a los Gryffindors.

* * *

" Vamos a comer, vamos a comer – cantaba Ron mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, después de la clase de Transformaciones. Sus amigos lo miraban divertidos.

" Yo no voy comer- les dijo Sarah- voy a hacer el trabajo de pociones ahora, nos vemos más tarde!.

" Sarah, espera- la detuvo Harry- quieres que te acompañe?, no soy muy bueno en pociones, pero...

" No, no te preocupes- le contestó la chica- en el desayuno no pudiste comer mucho, no te pierdas el almuerzo también, pero muchas gracias igual! -concluyó sonriéndole.

"Mm , está bien, como quieras, nos vemos mas tarde- le dio un beso en la mejilla- que te vaya bien- le sonrió.

"Gracias- se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Una vez ahí fue a buscar libros de pociones a un estante y decidió trabajar con solo 4 (lo que no era poco porque eran bastante grandes). Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa chocó con alguien a doblar en la esquina de un pasillo. Los cuatro libros que llevaba terminaron en el suelo. Comenzó a recogerlos cuando la mano de la persona con la que había chocado(ni siquiera la había mirado) le pasó uno de los libros y dijo:  
  
" Segunda vez que chocamos Sarah"

"Segunda vez que no te fijas por donde caminas Draco- le sonrió la chica a su amigo- ¿qué haces aquí?.

"Vine a devolver un libro- el rubio leyó el título de uno de los libros de Sarah- el trabajo de Snape verdad?- Sarah asintió. Draco le ayudó a llevar los libros a la mesa. Luego se sentó, agarró un libro y lo empezó a leer. Sarah lo miró extrañado.

"¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces?- preguntó todavía de pie.

"Te ayudo a hacer el trabajo- le contestó Draco con tranquilidad, sin despegar la vista del libro.

"Pero tienes que almorzar- lo regañó Sarah. Draco detuvo su lectura y se volvió hacia ella.

"Prefiero estar aquí contigo, que comer junto a los cerdos de Goyle y Crabbe- y haciendo un gesto con la mano, la invitó a tomar asiento- ahora, ¿por dónde comenzamos? - Sarah lo miró con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

"Al fin!"- exclamó Sarah sonriente media hora más tarde, cuando escribió la última palabra de los 50 cm. de pergamino. Luego se volvió hacia Draco- "No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, gracias!!"- terminó de decir, dándole un abrazo.

"Ehmm.. "

"¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, deshaciendo el abrazo

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Draco incómodo.

"¿El abrazo?, bueno, fue una muestra de agradecimiento...- le contestó Sarah

" Claro- dijo el rubio aún incómodo, comenzó a recoger los libros rápidamente. Sarah lo miraba extrañada. Draco puso los libros de vuelta en los estantes y salieron de la biblioteca

"¿Acaso los Slytherins tienen prohibidos los abrazos?- preguntó Sarah extrañada, después de unos minutos de salir de la biblioteca.

"Por supuesto que no- respondió Draco con las mejillas un poquito coloradas- solo que no se acostumbra

"Bueno, entonces yo haré que te acostumbres- le dijo Sarah sonriente.

"¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo?- le preguntó el rubio, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

"Ahh- chasqueó la lengua y le susurró-" ¡secret! " -Draco la miró con desconfianza.- "no te preocupes, no es nada malo"

" Viniendo de ti...no s"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

" ¡Oye! "– le dijo Sarah haciéndose la ofendida.

* * *

Eran las 7:50, cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron y Sarah salían de la Torre de Gryffindor hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, donde tendrían su primera clase del Club de Duelo. Al parecer mucha gente se había interesado, porque el aula estaba casi llena de alumnos y alumnas, la mayoría de último curso. La sala estaba muy diferente, los bancos no estaban y en vez de eso había un espacio muy amplio. También tenía un escenario bastante grande, donde Sirius Black los esperaba.  
  
"Hola! – saludó Sirius cuando llegaron todos. Muchos chicos o más bien chicas respondieron alegremente y con una gran sonrisa- hoy estoy aquí para presentarles a la persona que impartirá este club de duelo- el alumnado miraba con gran expectación- es un hombre de 35 años, graduado de Hogwarts hace muchos años, de tez blanca, bueno no tanto, solo cuando se acerca la lu..

" Sirius- dijo una voz irritada detrás del escenario. Los Gryffindor de último año se miraron sorprendidos, esa voz la habían escuchado antes...

"Ya voy, Moony, ya voy, bueno, como les iba diciendo, tiene los ojos de un color mie..

"Sirius!- lo interrumpió la voz nuevamente, esta vez más irritada.- hazlo ya!.

"Está bien- dijo Sirius de mala gana- con usted es, su "nuevo" profesor, Remus J. Lupin!- Remus salió de detrás del escenario y saludó a los alumnos con una tierna sonrisa** (**_**nda:** siempre tan lindo él_)

El aula entera rompió en aplausos, la mayoría consideraba al Profesor Lupin como el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido, junto con Sirius.

" Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo- dijo cuando los aplausos cesaron- soy el Profesor Remus Lupin, como algunos de ustedes recordarán- agregó con una sonrisa- y como bien dijo el Profesor Black, mi ayudante, seré quien imparta estas clases. Estoy muy contento de poder realizar este club, porque me parece importante que sepamos defendernos frente a cualquier peligro, ya que aunque Voldemort fue derrotado- le brindó a Harry una sonrisa- me temo que el mal nunca será eliminado completamente del mundo, y no sabemos si algún día aparecerá un nuevo Dark Lord..

"Ay Moony, no seas tan melodramático- le dijo Sirius sonriendo- los vas a asustar

" No soy melodramático, Sirius- le respondió Remus- pero es una posibilidad, por eso debemos estar preparados. Y para empezar esta clase- continuó diciendo- Sirius y yo haremos una demostración de un duelo real, los que se podían ver en plena guerra con Voldemort.- antes esto los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, un duelo en plena guerra de Voldemort sonaba interesante..

Sirius y Remus prepararon sus varitas.

" 3, 2 1, ya!- grit Lupin

"_Waddiwasi_- exclamó Sirius, apuntando hacia un banco que se encontraba en una esquina. El banco voló rápidamente hacia Lupin

"_Impedimenta_!- el hechizo provocó que el banco se detuviera en el aire y cayera en el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.- _Dismaus!_- contraatac Lupin

"_Expelliarmus_!- los dos rayos chocaron produciendo un destello de luz roja. Cuando el destello de luz cesó. Sirius estaba en el piso , al igual que Remus. Ambos de levantaron. A Sirius le sangraba el labio y Remus tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla. La clase observaba atentamente.

"_ Incendio_- exclamó Remus, y una bola de fuego salió de su varita a gran velocidad y con un movimiento de varita de Remus , la bola comenzó a dar vueltas entorno a Sirius.- _Incendiaria!_- la bola de fuego creció aún más. Los alumnos lanzaron un grito de asombro. ya casi no se podía ver a Sirius por entre las llamas.

"_Silencius_!"- se escuchó decir a la voz de Sirius, pero ningún rayo salió de la barrera de fuego, Sirius pareció aplicárselo a él mismo. Los alumnos se miraron extrañados, ¿ De qué servía el encantamiento Silenciador en momentos como ese?.

Pero lo comprendieron enseguida. Lupin miraba atentamente la barrera de fuego, manteniendo el hechizo de la bola de fuego con su varita. Sirius no había hecho nada desde que se aplicó el encantamiento silenciador, ni siquiera se movía. Pero de repente un rayo azul salió de la bola de fuego sin aviso, y Remus no alcanzó a frenarlo, ni siquiera a esquivarlo, saliendo expedido para atrás. El hechizo de fuego se rompió y la varita de Remus fue a parar a las manos de un Sirius Black sonriente. La clase aplaudió fuertemente. Había sido un gran duelo, y la estrategia de Sirius muy inteligente (_**nda:** cómo no!_ -)

"Me temo que no escuchaste nunca mi _Expelliarmus _Moony.- le dijo Sirius ayudándolo a incorporarse.

" Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte Padfoot- le sonrió Remus, y dirigiéndose a la clase dijo- como se dieron cuenta, el profesor Black fue muy inteligente al ocupar el encantamiento silenciador, ya que nunca escuché cuando pronunció el hechizo(_ **nda:** recuerden que los magos pueden hacer hechizo con el encantamiento silenciador, véase la Orden del Fénix, cuando Hermione cae fuera de combate_) y tampoco pude verlo, porque mi barrera de fuego me lo impedía, ¿ se dieron cuenta?.- los alumnos asintieron, las chicas miraban con asombro a Sirius, éste solo sonreía.- Espero que les haya gustado este duelo, ahora quiero que se junten en parejas, y discutan sobre los hechizos que conozcan y practiquen algunos, pero no entre ustedes, los duelos vendrán más adelante"- hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron muchos monitos de género del tamaño de una persona adulta_(**nda:** algo así como los monos porfiado en Chile_)-" con ellos pueden practicar, están hechizados para que no se rompan y se mantengan de pié, ahora sí a trabajar."- concluyó y los alumnos comenzaron a agruparse.

" Fue un buen duelo- comentó Hermione - en un momento pensé que Sirius estaba perdido.

" Yo no, Herms, sabía que Sirius se traía algo entre manos, siempre lo hace- Harry sonrió, mirando su padrino- aunque la barrera de Remus no fue una mala idea tampoco.

" Yo me asusté en un momento- opinó Sarah- la bola de fuego era muy grande, pensé que Sirius saldría herido!- pero después agregó sonriente- fue muy inteligente al ocupar el encantamiento Silencius, fue una victoria perfecta!.

" Jaja, parece que aquí tenemos otra fan de Sirius, Harry- bromeó Ron. Harry soltó una risa, un poco fingida.

" Nada que ver- Sarah le sacó la lengua a Ron, un poco sonrojada- simplemente me gustó su estrategia...- Ron la miró con una sonrisa burlona.- Ron...- lo amenazó con la varita

" Jaja, ya, está bien, te creo- dijo divertido Ron, pero luego se puso serio- Malfoy...- dijo amargamente cuando vio a Draco acercarse.

" Yo también me alegro de verte Weasley- dijo éste cuando llegó hasta ellos.

" Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- le respondió Ron fríamente- pensé que el club de duelo no estaba al nivel de un mortífago...". Draco lo miró por unos segundos, y pareció estar a punto de contestarle pero no lo hizo. Dirigió su vista a la chica de ojos azules:

" Me acompañas un rato Sarah?- le preguntó, su voz sonaba algo irritada

" Sí, claro- respondió ésta- vuelvo en un rato-se despidi y los dos se alejaron del trío fantástico. " Aún no puedo creer que Sarah sea amiga de ese- comentó Ron furioso, cuando Sarah y Draco se alejaron.

" Yo tampoco- apoyó Harry.

" Es cosa de ella, déjenla tranquila- les dijo Hermione, defendiendo a su amiga.- ahora hagamos lo que Lupin pidió, Accio!- uno de los "peluches" que Lupin hizo aparecer, fue a parar junto a los chicos- ¿ quién quiere lanzar el primer hechizo?.

" De qué querías hablarme?- le preguntó Sarah a Draco cuando se alejaron del grupo.

" Nada en especial- le respondió el rubio- "aunque debo decir que tu padre sabe defenderse"- agregó.

" Gracias- le dijo Sarah sonriente - sí, estuvo genial!.- luego miró a Draco unos segundos pensando algo, divertida y de repente, lo abrazó.

" Y eso?- le preguntó Draco, denuevo incómodo.- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

" Uno: recuerda que iba a hacer que te acostumbres a los abrazos- le explicó la chica, hablando tranquilamente- bueno, pues decidí que te daré abrazos repentinos hasta que no te sientas incómodo- Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sarah no lo dejó- y dos: en agradecimiento por no insultar a mis amigos hace un rato, sé que te costó mucho no responderle a Ron...- concluyó sonriendo.

" Estás loca- le dijo el Slyth sonriendo- completamente loca.

" Loca estaré , pero igual no te salvarás de mis abrazos- le dijo maliciosamente a su amigo- ahora hagamos lo que nos pidió el profesor Lupin.

" Está bien"

Después de trabajar con los monitos encantados por unos 30 minutos , Lupin dio por terminada la primera clase del club de duelo, y les dijo que en la próxima comenzarían a hacer duelos entre los alumnos. Todos salieron contentos del aula de Historia de la Magia. Sarah se fue a encontrar con sus amigos, no sin antes darle un abrazo a Draco (" En serio me abrazarás todo el tiempo?"), y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se quedaron comentando sobre el club de duelo y el regreso del profesor Lupin con gente de otros cursos hasta que Hermione mandó a todos a acostarse.

* * *

** Reviews**

Ese fue el cuarto capítulo, ojala les haya gustado! y no haya resultado demasiado .

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, aquí están las respuestas:

**Connie Eressëa:** Gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo, no hubiera podido actualizar nunca sin tu ayuda. Me alegro mucho que te encante el fic y espero que pronto subas el tuyo para que yo pueda dejarte miles de reviews!. Saludos!

**Munne Potter**: Creo que este capítulo te dejo más dudosa en cuanto a Sarah -Harry o Sarah- Draco. Con quién se quedará?, cambio de opinión a cada rato(gracias a la influencia de mi amiga Eressëa) aunque creo tener ya una decisión tomada, pero me temo que no podré decírtela por razones obvias jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leas el siguiente, que es uno de mis favoritos!.

**Chio Granger**: Me alegro que te guste la historia, y perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizarla, pero estaba falta de inspiración. Ojalá te guste el próximo : si sé que se suponía que era un Hr-H, pero creo que las cosas cambiaron un poco jeje( aunque me encanta esa pareja). Ojala lo sigas leyendo igual y perdón por demorarme tanto en subir.

**Lipi Weasley**: Gracias por tu review!.Quiero decirte que no odio a la pareja de Ron- Hermione(simplemente prefiero a la de H/Hr) así que talvez puedas esperar unas escenitas por ahí jiji. Por supuesto que Sirius se merece un fan club si es tan lindo, tan amable, tan tierno, tan perfecto! suspiro..jeje lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, besos!.


	5. Besos y Abrazos

Hola!, aquí está el quinto capítulo...si sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que actualizaría este también enseguida, pero no pude hacerlo :s. Pero este capítulo lo subí muy pronto, con solo horas de diferencia! No se olviden de dejar reviews

* * *

El mes de Septiembre pasó rápidamente para los alumnos de Hogwarts. El club de duelo se volvió muy popular, las increíbles demostraciones del Apuesto Lupin (así lo llamaban las alumnas) eran comentadas frecuentemente entre los alumnos.  
  
Los paseos nocturnos de Sarah y Harry se repitieron varias veces en las dos últimas semanas. Draco se acostumbró más a los repentinos abrazos de Sarah y ya era normal verlos conversando animadamente por los pasillos, aunque éste seguía insultando al trío de Gryffindor pero ahora procuraba no hacerlo enfrente de Sarah.  
  
" Ahora que conocemos bien los hechizos, haremos un par de duelos para aplicarlos"- les explicó Sirius a los alumnos de 7 de Gryffindor y Slytherin". Agitó su varita y la mesa del profesor junto con unas estanterías se movieron dejando un amplio espacio libre.  
  
"Sortearemos los contrincantes.- continuó paseándose por los puestos. Todas las chicas lo seguían con la mirada (_**nda: **ay! este Sirius...)._ Se paso la mano por el pelo, lo que provoco mas de un suspiro silencioso y agitó su varita, de ella salieron un montón de letras que comenzaron a agruparse- "los primeros son Draco Malfoy y – frunció un poco el entrecejo cuando el siguiente nombre se formó en el aire- Sarah Grant."  
  
Los aludidos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras pasaban adelante.  
  
" Mmm, creo que sortearemos de nuevo- dijo Sirius un poco ¿molesto?- será mejor que comiencen dos hombres...  
  
" no se preocupe Professor Black- dijo Sarah mirando fijamente a Draco- no le tengo miedo al Sr. Malfoy- concluyo sonriendo desafiante al rubio. Este sonrió.  
  
" Segura, BLACKIE?"- le dijo el rubio con la misma mirada, haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
  
"Blackie?- pregunto Sarah, pero después sonrió. Sabía por que Draco la había llamado así.

Harry se extra

" Blackie?,- le susurro Harry a Ron- Por que la llamara así?.- éste se encogió de hombros.  
  
" Segura, Malfoy, muy segura"- seguía mirándolo desafiante.  
  
" Bueno, si tan segura estas, porque no apostamos algo?- le pregunto el rubio. La clase los miraba atentamente, la mayoría se había parado de sus asientos y se habían adelantado para ver mejor.  
  
"Apostar?, no me gusta mucho, pero haré una excepción- le contestó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente- pero que apostaremos?  
  
" mmm, veamos- la miró a los ojos, pensando un poco- ¿qué tal un beso?  
  
"¿un beso?- dijo Sarah sorprendida. Sirius miró a Draco seriamente.  
  
" Si, un beso, si yo gano- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- tú tienes que darle un beso al que yo derrote después de ti"  
  
" Mmm, y si yo gano?- pregunto Sarah no muy convencida de la apuesta.  
  
"Bueno, yo tendré que hacer lo mismo que tu- contestó el rubio. Algunas alumnas de Slytherin (y una que otra de Gryffindor) suspiraron.  
  
"Mmm, está bien- Sirius volteó a mirarla, sorprendido-prepárate para perder Malfoy- le dijo sonriente.  
  
" Suerte Sarah!- le grito Parvati.  
  
" Bueno- dijo Sirius de mala gana- comiencen".  
  
Sarah y Draco se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia. El duelo comenz  
  
"_Locomotor Mortis!- _exclamó Draco  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!- gritó sarah.  
  
Las piernas de Sarah se juntaron y la chica cayó al suelo. Mientras que Malfoy salió disparado hacia atrás  
  
"_Finite Incantatem-_ Sarah hizo que sus piernas volvieran a la normalidad, mientras Malfoy se reincorporaba-_ "Dismaus_!".- Draco esquivó el encantamiento aturdidor. Hubo un "ohh" de decepción por parte de las chicas.  
  
"_ Impedimenta_!-Sarah no alcanzó a esquivarlo. Se quedó quieta.  
  
"Lo siento- le dijo Draco sonriendo-_ accio varita_!-. La varita de Sarah fue a parar a las manos de Malfoy.  
  
"Ganaste!- le dijo ésta a Draco cuando detuvo el encantamiento- ¡demonios!-. Draco sonri  
  
"Bueno, Malfoy- dijo Sirius - tu próximo adversario será- hizo de nuevo un movimiento con la varita, las letras que salieron de ella formaron en el aire Harry Potter- ehm, Harry, pasa adelante.  
  
"Interesante- murmuró Draco sonriendo. Luego se acercó a Harry, y ambos prepararon sus varitas.  
  
"_Scared Potter?"_  
  
"_You wish_"_ (**nda**: lo siento acabo de ver la cámara secreta jeje)  
_  
Este duelo fue muy distinto al anterior. En este los hechizos se lanzaban en serio, con odio, solo como Malfoy y Potter sabían hacerlo. Harry salió expedido hacia atrás por un "_Expelliarmus_" de Draco pero logró retener su varita. Malfoy rió.  
  
" Oh, vamos Potter ,con esto derrotaste al señor Tenebroso?, haz que te merezcas la fama que tienes, si no pensare que eres igual a Lockhart- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Idiota- dijo Harry furioso, esquivo el _Dismaus_ que Draco le lanzó y exclamó- " _Expelliarmus!!!! "  
_  
El rayo le dio de lleno a Draco, que salió volando hacia atrás, chocó con un estante y cayó al suelo, su varita fue a parar a los pies de Harry.  
  
"Eso te enseñará a cerrar la boca Malfoy- dijo Harry fríamente.  
  
Sarah corrió hacia Malfoy y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
  
"Te encuentras bien?- dijo observando el corte que tenia Draco en la mejilla.  
  
"Si, estoy bien- respondió el Slytherin no muy contento- maldito Potter- Sarah lo miró- oh sí, se me olvidaba, San Potter....- la chica suspiró aunque un poco divertida  
  
"Bien hecho Harry- le dijo Sirius contento a su ahijado- ahora tendrás que pelear cont..  
  
"Profesor Black- lo interrumpió Parvati- creo que olvida algo.  
  
"Qué Parvati?  
  
"La apuesta- respondió ésta- Sarah tiene que pagar la apuesta.  
  
" La apuesta...- Sirius volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.  
  
" ¿La apuesta?- Sarah lo había olvidado- pero si Draco perdió, entonces la apuesta se invalida.  
  
"Sarah, pero no es obvio?- dijo Lavender con su voz pituda- tienes que darle un beso a Malfoy entonces..-sonrió tontamente. Harry miró a Lavender con incrédulo, ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante tontería?  
  
"¿a Draco?- preguntó Sarah sorprendida, luego miró a Draco- no puedo.  
  
"Cómo que no puedes?- le dijo Parvati horrorizada- esa es la apuesta.  
  
"Es que él...- trató de defenderse Sarah  
  
"Una Gryffindor cumple su palabra Sarah.- le dijo seriamente Lavender.  
  
"Está bien- dijo no muy contenta después de unos segundos. Harry por primera vez se arrepintió de haberle ganado a Malfoy. Sarah se puso delante de Draco,que la miraba atentamente, se acercó más a él y le dio un beso....en la mejilla.   
  
" Oh vamos!- exclamó Parvati- eso no es un beso, Sarah, el beso tiene que ser aquí- dijo señalando su boca, divertida. Sirius la miró molesto, lo que llamó la atención de Harry.  
  
"Pero- protestó Sarah incómoda. Miró a Draco a los ojos confusa.  
  
"Lo siento- le dijo y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Sarah miró a Draco con una expresión de desconcierto. Algunas alumnas aplaudieron por el cumplimiento de la apuesta_(**nda:** no comments)  
_  
" Oye, no pongas esa cara, no fue tan malo- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tonto- rió- es que fue raro, simplemente eso- le sonrió también.  
  
"Ya ya- dijo Sirius molesto, dando por terminado el asunto de la apuesta- Harry, continuemos, tu próximo oponente será Blaise Zabini".- el chico de slytherin se acercó a Harry  
  
"Buena suerte Harry!- le gritó Sarah antes de que partiera el duelo.  
  
Harry no le contestó.  
  
"Pero..- miró a Draco confundida. Éste rió.  
  
"Uy, San Potter se puso celoso- le susurró a Sarah  
  
"¿Celoso?, cómo se te ocurre- le dijo en voz baja a su amigo.  
  
"Ay, pequeña- le dijo Draco mirándola divertido- eres muy ingenua, se nota que le gustas a Potter..  
  
"No digas tonterías, ¿yo gustarle?, ¡qué va!- le respondió Sarah un poco sonrojada, mirando a Harry que acababa de derrotar a Zabini, con un simple "_Petrificus Totalus_"  
  
Al terminar la clase, Harry había derrotado a todos sus oponentes, ganándose 50 puntos para Gryffindor y muchos aplausos. Cuando salían del aula, Sirius llamó a Sarah:  
  
" Srta. Grant, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted"  
  
" Espérenme afuera- les dijo a Hermione, Ron y Harry, este último miró con desconfianza la situación antes de salir del aula. Una vez Sarah hubo cerrado la puerta se dirigió hacia su profesor de Defensa.  
  
" Qué desea, profesor Black?- le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
" Saber de usted, Srta. Grant- le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa también.  
  
" Yo estoy estupendamente, este mes ha sido muy bueno"  
  
"Me alegro mucho, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarle."  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Blackie - le dijo extrañado-¿por qué Malfoy te llama así?"  
  
"Ah, porque lo sabe, mi apellido y todo eso  
  
"¡¿Lo sabe?!- exclamó Sirius sorprendido- pero ¿cómo?  
  
"No sé- se encogió de hombros- en realidad nunca se lo he preguntado...  
  
"Pero Sarah!- la regañó Sirius- Malfoy es un Slytherin, podría hablar en cualquier momento!  
  
"No lo hará- le dijo Sarah un poco molesta- él es mi amigo.  
  
"No se puede confiar en un Malfoy, son todos unos mortífagos- dijo con algo de asco.  
  
"Draco es distinto...  
  
" Él le ha hecho cosas muy feas a Harry-le advirtió Sirius- es un idiota, no se puede confiar en él  
  
"Sirius- le dijo Sarah irritada- es mi amigo, no me voy a alejar de él!  
  
"Es un mortífago!  
  
"No lo es!- le reclamó Sarah con el entrecejo fruncido.- "y deja de insultarlo por favor"- lo miró fijamente, aún con el ceño fruncido. Sirius la observó por unos segundos y luego su semblante, antes molesto, cambió por uno alegre y sonrió.  
  
" ¿Qué?- le preguntó Sarah bruscamente a Sirius cuando éste sonrió- qué pasa?  
  
"Nada- seguía sonriendo- es que tienes la misma mirada de reproche de tu madre".- Sarah dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

"En serio?- preguntó, Sirius asintió divertido.

" Jaja....bueno, mira...dejando de lado lo de Malfoy, ya entendí que tú confías en él, aunque yo no lo haga- Sarah abrió la boca para protestar-" por lo que" - continuó Sirius, hablando fuerte, para callar a Sarah- no te molestaré más con eso...

" Me parece- le dijo la chica seriamente

" En todo caso, lo que quería decirte es que si te gustaría que nos juntáramos en la noche a mirar las estrellas, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- le dijo tiernamente Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿qué dices?.

" Me encantaría!- le contestó Sarah sonriente, olvidando por completo el asunto de Draco.

" Es un hecho entonces!- le dijo Sirius contento- hoy a las 9:30 en la torre de Astronomía.- miró su reloj- ahora, será mejor que vayas con Harry y los demás , porque pueden comenzar a sospechar algo.

" Está bien- se acercó a su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Nos vemos en la noche, papá.

" Nos vemos niña"- dio un beso en la frente y la acompañó a la puerta. Sarah salió del aula con una tremenda sonrisa y llegó a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez y Hermione leía un libro muggle.

" ¿Qué quería Sirius?- le preguntó Harry interesado a Sarah que recién se había echado en uno sillón junto a la chimenea.

" Ehm, nada en especial...- dijo Sarah un poco nerviosa

" Jaja, lo que pasa Harry- dijo Ron divertido- es que Sarah le fue a pedir un autógrafo a Sirius

" No seas tonto Ron" - le reclamó Sarah. " _No te sonrojes e inventa algo, rápido_!".- él solo quería preguntarme si me gustaba Hogwarts, si me habían acogido bien y todo eso- mintió. Harry la miró extrañado, claramente no le creía. Hermione dejo de leer su libro.

" Es verdad- mintió otra vez- es que como soy amiga tuya Harry, su ahijado- dijo mirando al chico de ojos verdes.- quiso saber cómo me llevaba con ustedes, qué tan cercanos éramos etc.. - concluyó tratando de sonar creíble. Luego de unos segundos, cuando Sarah lo daba todo por perdido, Hermione dijo:

" Sirius siempre se preocupa por ti Harry, es obvio que le pregunte eso, no crees?"

" Sí, tienes razón- dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a Sarah agregó- ojalá no te haya molestado tanto, a veces es un POCO sobreprotector..

. " Jaja- rió Sarah aliviada- no te preocupes no fue tan terrible...- le sonrió.

" Oye Sarah- le dijo Ron- qué te parece una partida de ajedrez?

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba llena de estudiantes haciendo deberes, jugando Snap Explosivo o simplemente conversando. Harry, Ron y Sarah ( Hermione había ido a la Biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia) hablaban de Quidditch y del mundial de 3 años atrás

"Ustedes también fueron?, estuvo muy bueno!

"Espera, ¿Cómo que también?- le dijo Ron a Sarah- ¿¡tú estuviste ahí!?

" Claro que sí!, me costó un poco convencer a mi abuela pero al final lo logré-les explicó Sarah sonriente- no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

" ¿En serio?!- dijo Harry- pudiste haber estado sentada al lado de nosotros!

" _Wicked_ - exclamó Ron _**(nda**: es la típica palabra que Ron dice en las películas_) -_ ¿_Asististe al partido final?

" Claro!- contestó Sarah- todavía recuerdo la movida de Krum y cómo atrapó la snitch todo ensangrentado!- Ron frunció el entrecejo

" Ay no!, ¿no me digas que tú también eres admiradora de Krum?.- preguntó molesto Ron. Harry ri

" Jaja- Sarah rió también- no Ron, no soy admiradora de Krum, _el ex novio de Hermione_...- dijo estas palabras lentamente.

" Cómo sabes que fue el novio de Hermione?

" Ella me lo contó- le dijo Sarah divertida- y también me contó todo el lío que armaste en el baile de ese año..

"¿Qué lío?- preguntó Ron molesto- yo no armé ningún lío, ella fue la que armó un escándalo porque no la invité al baile!, y no sé por qué, si ella fue con SU Krum!- dijo con rabia. Harry y Sarah se rieron aún más

" Jaja, como tú digas Ron- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa burlona, luego miró su reloj y se levantó.- lo siento chicos, pero debo irme.

" A dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry.

" Ehm..tengo que juntarme con. ehm...Draco - mintió Sarah, la voz le tembló un poco.

"¿ Con ese idiota?- le dijo Ron, aún molesto por lo de Hermione. Pero Sarah no le contestó y salió por el retrato de la señora gorda. Harry se quedó mirando un buen rato hacia el lugar por donde Sarah había desaparecido, dudó unos segundos y dijo:

" Espérame aquí Ron- su amigo lo miró extrañado- solo espérame aquí...- se levantó y subió las escaleras. Bajó después de unos minutos con algo escondido bajo su túnica.

" Harry, ¿qué llevas ahí?- le preguntó en voz baja el pelirrojo.

" La capa invisible- le susurró- ven sígueme- se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

" ¿ Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Ron cuando salieron de la sala común.

" Hay algo raro en esto, creo que Sarah no se fue a juntar con Draco

" ¿No?, ¿y con quién sino?

" Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar - dobló en un pasillo y se detuvo, miró a ambos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie y sacó la capa invisible. Se cubrió con ella junto con Ron.- Vi en el mapa del merodeador que iba hacia la torre de astronomía, vamos para allá.".

Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron a Sarah entrar cuidadosamente a la torre de astronomía. Ron se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando Harry lo detuvo.

" No la abras, nos puede oír - le dijo en voz baja- creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta que salga.

" ¿Hasta que salga?-alegó Ron- ¿ y si sale en una hora más?

" Esperaremos una hora entonces- le respondió Harry- sentémonos ahí.- señaló un lugar que estaba a unos 20 metros de la puerta

* * *

Y así ocurrió. Una hora más tarde, vieron que puerta se abría y de ella salía una risueña Sarah Grant tomada de la mano de un sonriente Sirius Black.

" Estuvo genial- le dijo a Sarah a Sirius. Hablaban en voz baja por lo que Harry y Ron no podían escucharlos, solo verlos.- la noche está preciosa.

" Sí, hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto, me hacía falta- le dijo tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla.

" A mi también - le sonrió. sus labios temblaron un poco- uff, hace frío- dijo estremeciéndose.

" Sí, está helado- Sirius se sacó su túnica y se la puso a Sarah- ¿ahí esta mejor?- le preguntó sonriendo.

" Sí - le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa- gracias..

" Sirius Black para servirle- hizo una especie de reverencia, Sarah rió- ¿qué?

" Nunca cambiarás..

Harry observaba atónito la escena: ahí estaba Sarah, su amiga, haciéndose cariñitos con Sirius, su padrino. Ron, a su lado, los miraba con la boca abierta.

" ¿Y eso está mal?- preguntó preocupado Sirius.

" No, está perfecto- le respondió con una linda sonrisa y lo abrazó.

Harry sintió una inexplicable ola de rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Sirius le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente.

" AAHHG!- gritó Ron repentinamente al sentir algo peludo por sus pies, saltando hacia un lado, destapándose de la capa invisible.

Lo único que vio antes de darse cuenta de su error fue la figura de la Sra.Norris, la gata del celador, doblar en una esquina. Sarah y Sirius se separaron rápidamente, y miraron sorprendidos a Ron y a Harry, que a su vez los miraban a ellos, con expresiones indefinibles.

"ehm... ¿qué hacen aquí...?- les preguntó Sirius nervioso..

" Qué hacen TÚ aquí con ELLA?- dijo Harry, remarcando las palabras-

" Ehm, verás Harry- pero Sirius no pudo continuar porque Harry explotó.

" COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO SIRIUS, ELLA ES MUCHO MENOR QUE TU- gritó señalando a Sarah- APARTE ES UNA ALUMNA Y TU UN PROFESOR, ES COMPLETAMENTE INMORAL LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO Y.. "

" Harry- dijo Sarah tratando de calmarlo- no es lo que piensas, él es mi..

" Espera, _sweetheart -_ la interrumpió Sirius

" Y MAS ENCIMA TIENES EL DESCARO DE LLAMARLA ASI- Harry no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto- HACE CUANTO QUE ESTAN JUNTOS??, SE HAN REIDO DE MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO! LE HAN MENTIDO A TODO EL MUNDO!, ELLA TIENE MI EDAD SIRIUS, PODRÍA SER TU HIJA!

" Y lo soy Harry- lo interrumpió Sarah, ya no podía ocultarlo más.- Sirius es mi padre.

Harry no dijo nada, solo la miró a los ojos, desconcertado. Luego miró a Sirius e iba a decirle algo cuando un hombre apareció por el pasillo, seguido por una gata.

" ¿ Qué sucede aquí, Profesor Black?- le dijo Filch a Sirius, mirando fríamente a los tres chicos- estos jóvenes deberían estar en sus dormitorios, escuché unos gritos, vine lo más rápido posible..

" No ocurre nada Sr. Filch- dijo Sirius seriamente- ahora estos jóvenes se irán a sus dormitorios, _en silencio_- miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos- y _no comentarán esto con nadie_ aquí.- esto último lo dijo muy lenta y claramente.- ahora pueden retirarse.

Harry miró unos segundos a Sirius antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de la torre de Astronomía, seguido por Sarah y Ron, que todavía tenía la boca un poco abierta. Durante el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, nadie dijo nada. Sarah miraba a Harry, pero éste evitaba su mirada, fijándola en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos y chicas, Sarah se dirigió a Harry.

" Harry- dijo- yo quería pe..

" Tu PADRE dijo que nos fuéramos a la cama en silencio- dijo fríamente- obedécele- después de decir esto subió las escaleras, seguido por Ron. Sarah bajó la mirada, triste y se fue a su dormitorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione miraba extrañada a sus dos amigos, mientras se dirigían hacia el gran comedor. Harry miraba con el ceño fruncido a Sarah y ésta agachaba la cabeza. Algo debía haber pasado entre ellos que ella no sabía. Apartó a Ron y le preguntó al oído si sabía algo.

" Luego te digo- le respondió Ron en voz baja- es algo delicado. Hermione lo miró asustada- no te preocupes, no es malo, es más bien sorprendente. Hermione miró a Sarah, que caminaba un poco más adelante que Harry. ¿ Qu ocurrió?.

Sarah vio a Draco subir las escaleras de las mazmorras y corrió hacia él.

" Lo sabe- le dijo mirándolo tristemente- pero no se enteró de muy buena forma..

" y se enojó verdad?- le dijo Draco- es muy típico de él, enojarse porque le ocultan cosas- agregó un poco molesto

" ¿Qué hago?".

Pero Draco no pudo responderle porque en ese momento Harry pasó por ahí y se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Sarah y a Malfoy

" _Blackie_- susurr y después miró a sarah enfadado- EL LO SABE???, A EL SE LO DIJISTE Y A MI NO????- gritó, y girando sobre sus pies, continuó su camino hacia el gran comedor.

" Harry. espera!- le dijo Sarah apresurándose a seguirlo, Draco fue detrás de ella, Hermione y Ron tmabién- escúchame..

" No quiero escucharte- contestó molesto sin voltearse a verla- me mentiste todo este tiempo

" Por lo menos deja explicarte...

" No, no quiero que me expliques nada- dijo Harry, esta vez voltenado a mirarla.Discutían mientras seguían caminando hacia el gran comedor- no quiero saber porque me ocultaste la verdad tanto tiempo, no quiero saber porque confiaste en Draco...y no lo hiciste en mi...- agreg agachando la cabeza.

" Harry, si confío en ti - le dijo Sarah –y quería decírtelo- habían llegado ya al Gran Comedor, sin darse cuenta- pero Sirius me pidió..

" ¿Por qué demonios Sirius no me lo dijo!?- preguntó Harry molesto- lleva años ocultándomelo!

" Quería decírtelo, pero no se podía saber..-le trató de explicar Sarah.

" Por qué no?- exclamó Harry, mirándola desconcertado- ¡¡qué importa que seas la hija de Sirius Black!!- agregó sin darse cuenta que había hablado demasiado alto.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, mirando asombrado a Sarah.

Sarah miró a Harry atónita, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Observó asustada a los presentes, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Listo!

Gracias por leer, les gustó??.

Dejen **_REVIEWS._** Se acepta de todo, críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo ;)!

**_ Mane Black -_**

**_ Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**

**_Miembro del Clan de la Pareja Del Fénix_**


	6. La Verdadera Historia por Sirius Black

Hola!.

Por fin actualicé :p. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, ojalá que a ustedes les guste también. Es un "poquito" largo( o por lo menos el más largo que he escrito hasta ahroa) así que les pido paciencia para que lo lean hasta el final ;).

Gracias a **Lipi Weasley, Connie Eressëa (gracias!), S. Lily Potter, tonks72hrs, D-.., Gandalf, Camille Potter **por sus reviews -!!

No se olviden de dejar **REVIEWS**

* * *

" Idiota" - le dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de salir del Gran Comedor detrás de Sarah.

Harry agachó la mirada, sabía que había hecho mal en gritar la verdadera identidad de Sarah y los murmullos que ahora llenaban el Gran Comedor se lo confirmaban.

" A ver Harry- le dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿qué parte de "_ No comentarán nada de esto a nadie"_ no entendiste?

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentarse.

" ¿Quién les dijo eso?- quiso saber Hermione, mientras se sentaba y buscaba algo de comida

" Sirius, anoche, cuando nos enteramos- le contestó Ron y luego la miró con una ceja alzada- ¿cómo es que no estás para nada sorprendida de esto?, porque conociéndote, ahora deberías estar diciéndonos las mil y una teorías de por qué era obvio que Sarah era hija de Sirius....

" Porque yo ya lo sabía, Ron - le respondió con tranquilidad- apar..

" ¿Lo sabías??- la interrumpió Harry, mirándola sorprendido- ¿hace cuánto??

" Un par de semanas, pero ella no me lo contó Harry- se apresuró a decir Hermione- yo lo descubrí sola y después ella no pudo negármelo..

" ¿Cómo lo descubriste?- le preguntó Ron, cogiendo un pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

" Porque al parecer, fui la única que notó el parecido de ella con Sirius- contestó Hermione con algo de arrogancia - pelo azulado, tez clara, ojos azules...además de unas cuentas miradas cómplices y no sé- se encogió de hombros- una noche mientras hablábamos del club de duelo, y ella me comentó lo bien que peleaba Sirius, le pregunté, dando mis razones por supuesto y no pudo negármelo..

" ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- alegó Ron

" Porque prometí no decirlo Ron " - le contestó seriamente la chica, tomando su vaso. Bebió un poco de su jugo de calabaza y abrió la boca para seguir hablando-ade

" Está bien, está bien- la calló el pelirrojo- ya sé que eres de las personas que cumplen su palabra y bla bla-Hermione lo miró, puso los ojos en blancos y fijó la vista en su plato, enfadada.-.....ups, Harry...aquí viene Sirius"- le advirtió a su amigo, cuando vio que Sirius se levantaba de la mesa de Profesores y caminaba a paso rápido hacia donde estaban ellos.

Pero Sirius no se detuvo cuando llegó a ellos, ni lo hizo en ningún momento. Paso al lado de donde estaban, le dirigió una mirada, un poco tosca, a Harry y salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Draco divisó a Sarah segundos después de salir del Gran Comedor. Estaba en un rincón, apoyada contra la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba al vacío fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

" Ahora estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Potter es un idiota...

"¿ Por qué ?, Por qué lo hizo?- hablaba rápidamente y movía sus manos, inquieta- entiendo que esté enojado conmigo , pero ¿por qué?, ¿ qué hago ahora? porque n..

" Ya ya, cálmate....- le dijo Draco, tomándola por los hombros- igual esto se iba a saber algún día, antes de lo esperado por culpa del explosivo de Potter - agregó con desagrado- pero bueno...

Sarah suspiró profundamente

" hey...todo va a estar bien- le dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla- solo espera un poco, ya verás- fijó su vista en alguien que caminaba por el pasillo y agregó- .....Ahora será mejor que me vaya..

" ¿Irte?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sarah apenada.

" Porque aquí viene tu papá- le contestó el rubio, señalando con la mirada por sobre su hombro, Sarah dio media vuelta y vio a su padre acercándose a paso rápido- nos vemos más tarde- se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Sirius le echó una mirada, bastante fea, cuando se cruzaron en el camino.

" Lo siento..- dijo Sarah en cuanto Sirius llegó- yo no quería, Harry estaba tan eno..

" Si sé, si sé - dijo Sirius dulcemente, posando un dedo sobre los labios de Sarah- no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Sarah...tenía el presentimiento que algo así iba a pasar- frunció un poco el ceño- Harry a veces es un poco explosivo...-

" ¿Un poco?-exclamó Sarah angustiada- comenzó a gritarme cosas...

" Si lo sé- la interrumpió Sirius, ahora era evidente su ceño fruncido. Sarah lo miró apenada y agachó la mirada- oye, no pongas esa cara...- le tomo la cara con las dos manos, obligándole a levantar la mirada- ¿sabes lo bueno de todo esto?- preguntó entusiasmado-Sarah negó con la cabeza.

" Que ahora puedo llamarte hija en frente de todos- le contestó guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole, luego le dio un beso en la frente. En el rostro de Sarah se dibujó una sonrisa, Sirius sonrió aún más- así me gusta!, ahora será mejor que vayas a clases, anda a verme en la tarde si?- Sarah asintió sonriendo- muy bien, nos vemos pronto, _hija_ - le sonrió por última vez y se marchó.

* * *

" Bueno - dijo Hermione, levantándose de la mesa, después de ver salir a Sirius por la puerta del Gran Comedor- iré a ver cómo está Sarah

" ¿ Cómo está Sarah?- repitió Harry molesto. Hermione se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

" Sí, porque si no te diste cuenta- le dijo seriamente, mientras recogía sus cosas.- la trataste bastante mal -

" ¿ Yo la traté mal? - volvió a repetir el chico de ojos verdes- ella me mintió todo este tiempo y yo la traté mal?

" Le gritaste que era una mentirosa- le dijo con reprobación- sin mencionar que le dijiste a todo Hogwarts que era hija de Sirius y tam...

" Ya ya, Hermione - intervino Ron, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se callara- ya entendimos, pero Harry tiene razón, Sarah nos ocultó la verdad todo este tiempo...al igual que tú- añadi mirándola con cierto resentimiento

" Sirius le pidió a Sarah que no dijera nada, ¿ qué querías que hiciera ella, Ron?- exclamó Hermione molesta.

" Contarnos - contestó Harry, por Ron- somos sus amigos ¿no?, no tuvo ningún problema en contarle a Malfoy- termino de decir con un poco de rabia en la voz.

" Ella no se lo contó a Malfoy- aclaró la chica exasperada- él lo sabía antes de que se hicieran amigos.

" Eso es lo que ella te dijo - observó Harry- cómo sabes si en verd..

" Oh..¡Vamos Harry!- lo interrumpió Hermione incrédula- de verdad piensas que Sarah es de ese tipo de personas?- hizo una pausa y continuó- ¿de verdad crees que es una mala persona?

Harry no respondió. La verdad era que a medida que más conocía a Sarah, gracias a sus paseos nocturnos, le iba pareciendo cada vez más simpática, más tierna, más agradable, más..bonita y " mala persona" jamás había estado entre los adjetivos que empleaba cuando pensaba en ella.

" Bueno - dijo Hermione al ver que Harry no respondía- me voy, hablamos cuando hayan pensado un poco más las cosas - concluyó y emprendió camino hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Cuando salió, vio a Sirius despedirse de Sarah y perderse en un pasillo a la derecha.

"¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó preocupada a su amiga cuando llegó hasta ella. Sarah lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de contestar.

" Bien supongo, no me gusta que todo el mundo se de vuelta a mirarme de ese modo- dijo tristemente señalando con la mirada a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que no se molestaban en disimular las miradas examinadoras que le dirigían.

" No te preocupes - la animó Hermione - Sirius Black es un personaje demasiado famoso en este colegio como para que su hija pase desapercibida, eso es todo- Sarah la miró asustada, por lo que añadió- pero ya se les pasará , tan solo necesitan recuperarse del golpe de saber que Sirius tiene una hija, porque eso quiere decir que ya no está disponible- concluyó mirando como el grupito de Huflepuff cesaba sus cuchicheos y se marchaba a clases. Sarah soltó una risita, aún no podía creer el éxito que tenía su padre con las mujeres.

" Ojalá tengas razón- le respondió un poco más alegre- ahora vayamos a clases, se hace tarde...

Hermione asintió. Las dos Gryffindors se dirigieron hacia el aula de Encantamiento, donde dentro de 5 minutos comenzarían las clases con el Profesor Flitwick. Al pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Sarah se detuvo.

" Espera-le dijo a su amiga cuando ésta la miró confundida-quiero decirle algo a Draco.

Ignorando las miradas que casi la mitad de Hogwarts le dirigía, entró hacia el Gran Comedor rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero se detuvo enseguida, al localizar al chico que estaba buscando.

" ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó a Hermione, señalando a una chica que hablaba animadamente con Draco. La chica llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin, era un poco más baja que Draco, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y amarrado en una pequeña colita, por lo que su pelo suelto no le debería llegar más abajo que los hombros.

" ¿ella?, es Daphne Greengrass- le contestó - va en séptimo año.

" ¿Es nueva?, nunca la había visto..

" No es nueva, entro el mismo año que yo, pero ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco la he visto este año- agregó su amiga un poco extrañada- debe haber tenido un problema y por eso se incorporó más tarde o no sé- se encogió de hombros- y bueno.... ¿le vas a hablar a Malfoy?

" No, lo haré más tarde- dijo observando por última vez a la chica "nueva"- mejor vamos a clases-termino de decir, dando media vuelta y saliendo del Comedor, seguida por Hermione.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la clase de Encantamientos. Se sentaron unos puestos más atrás que Harry y Ron, quienes las miraron con el ceño fruncido(especialmente a Sarah) cuando entraron y luego volvieron la vista hacia su diminuto Profesor.

" Hoy veremos - se dirigió a los alumnos con su pituda voz- el encantamiento que se utiliza para lograr que los objetos muggle funcionen sin _electricidad- _le costó un poco pronunciar la palabra-el encantamiento se llama _begeistum _y aunque lo llevemos a cabo correctamente, su eficiencia no será la misma en todos los lugares, alguien me puede decir ¿por qué?

Muy pocas manos se levantaron, al parecer muchos no entendían ni siquiera lo que era electricidad a pesar de que en el curso anterior, "_Estudios Muggle" _ había sido una asignatura obligatoria y habían tenido que aprender lo que era la electricidad, o por lo visto, al menos _intentar aprender_. Las manos de Harry, Sarah, Hermione (**_n/a_**_ como no :p) _y Dean Thomas fueron las únicas que se alzaron. El profesor Flitwick se volvió hacia Sarah:

" Dígame, Srta. Gra...ehmm..Bla..,ehhm, disculpe, Srta.Grant o Srta.Black?- le preguntó confundido.

" Srta. Black"- respondió Sarah con las mejillas sonrojadas, al sentir la mirada de la clase en ella y notando como Harry fruncía el ceño.

" Muy bien, Srta. Black- continuó el profesor sonriendo- ¿ por qué la eficiencia del encantamiento _begeistum _ es diferente en distintos lugares?

" Porque el encantamiento depende de la energía mágica del lugar- contestó aún con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas- por ejemplo, el encantamiento tendrá mucha más eficiencia y durará por varias horas en Hogsmeade, un lugar completamente mágico, que en un barrio muggle, donde la presencia de magos ,y por lo tanto de energía mágica, es escasa."

" Excelente!, _Srta. Black, _5 puntos para Gryffindor- exclamó el pequeño profesor, sonriendo- ahora practicaremos el hechizo, pero antes quiero que todos lo pronuncien, repitan : _begeistum!_

_ " Begeistum"- _repitieron los alumnos en voz alta.

" Bien, bien" - celebró conforme. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y frente a cada alumno apareció un objeto muggle (televisores, radios, microondas).- "ahora quiero que cada uno haga funcionar el objeto muggle que tiene enfrente, sin electricidad"- los alumnos miraron extrañados a su profesor, algunos no tenían idea ni qué era _eso _que tenían sobre su mesa.-" si llevan a cabo el hechizo correctamente"- continuó-" los objetos funcionaran sin electricidad por largo tiempo, ya que Hogwarts es un centro muy fuerte de energía mágica, ahora, a trabajar!"

Cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase de Encantamientos, muchos alumnos suspiraron contentos: la clase había sido muy complicada. No muchos habían conseguido realizar el encantamiento correctamente y algunos no sabían si lo habían logrado o no, ya que ni siquiera sabían cómo debía funcionar en realidad su aparato. Hermione, Dean y Harry, que entendían lo Muggle y lo mágico, lograron realizar el encantamiento sin problemas al igual que Sarah.

" En mi casa hay muchos aparatos muggle- le explicó Sarah a Hermione cuando salían del aula- y funcionan con electricidad, a mi abuelita y a mi siempre nos ha gustado conocer más lo muggle"

" Que bien, hay poca gente que piensa así -le dijo Hermione- entonces tu sí sabes cómo usar una radio...- agregó, acordándose de Parvati, que en la clase había hecho el encantamiento sobre una y para probar si funcionaba le había dicho, mas bien ordenado, que pusiera la estación de los 40 Magistrales, y cuando la radio no lo hizo(como todo radio muggle) le aplicó el encantamiento de nuevo, pensando que lo había hecho mal y así siguió el resto de la clase, ya que nadie se molestó en decírselo...

" Jaja, sí- contestó Sarah, acordándose de Parvati también- tengo una en mi casa, la escucho mucho, hay bandas muggle bastante buenas…

Comenzaron a hablar sobre los objetos muggle que Sarah conocía, que resultaron ser más de lo que Hermione pensaba. En su casa tenía: un teléfono, un televisor, una radio, un microondas y hasta un computador (aunque todavía no sabía usarlo muy bien),pero quizás lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fue que pronunciaba los términos muggle correctamente y sin ninguna dificultad. Siguieron conversando sobre el mundo muggle, mientras se dirigían a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, Sarah se detuvo:

"Ay no!- exclamó, dándose una palmada en la frente- He dejado mi libro de CCM en la habitación!, voy por él…espérame en la clase- le dijo a Hermione, entrando de nuevo al castillo.

Cuando iba corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, no vio aparecer a una chica por el pasillo e, inevitablemente, chocó con ella. La chica fue a parar al suelo.

" Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpó Sarah, mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse…

Era la chica que había estado conversando con Draco.

" Da igual - le dijo la chica, al tiempo en que se ordenaba el uniforme arrugado.

" No te había visto antes- le dijo Sarah amablemente-soy nueva, me llamo Sarah Black- se presentó ofreciéndole su mano.

La chica la observó atentamente por unos segundos, y Sarah creyó ver por un momento un destello de odio intenso en sus ojos azul oscuro. Luego de unos minutos, la chica con una sonrisa, bastante fingida, le estrechó la mano:

" Daphne Greengrass…y ahora si me disculpas- añadió fríamente-debo irme.

Y siguió su camino, probablemente hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, para la clase de CCM. Sarah la observó alejarse y luego continuó corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Llegó a su habitación, tomó su ejemplar de _De acromántulas a Yetis: La Guía Completa para el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _y salió corriendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

Cuando acabaron las clases de ese día, Sarah se despidió de Hermione y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre. En el camino se encontró con Draco, que venía acompañado de Daphne Greengrass:

" Blackie- la saludó Draco sonriendo- ¿cómo te fue con Potter?

" Todavía no hablo con él- contestó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo- solo me ha mirado feo todo el día- agregó algo apenada

" Ese imbécil-comenzó a decir el Slytherin con desagrado, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo- ah, ella es Daphne, acaba de llegar…, Daphne, Sarah…- le dijo a la chica de Slytherin.

" Ya nos conocíamos – le dijo Daphne con un tono de desprecio, bastante bien disimulado. Draco miró a Sarah con las cejas alzadas

" Choqué con ella en el pasillo- le explicó a su amigo, un poco apenada

" Vaya, parece que chocar con personas es una buena forma de conoce gente- le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, Sarah le sonrió también y luego le sacó la lengua.

" Muy gracioso- Draco solo se rió-.bien, ahora debo irme, voy a ver a mi padre- les dijo, despidiéndose y ,una vez más, creyó ver un destello de odio en los ojos de Daphne.

* * *

" Me alegra que vinieras.."- dijo Sirius, abriéndole la puerta- hay mucho que conversar

" Sí, bastante"- contestó bruscamente, entrando al despacho.

" Lamento haberte mentido, pero esto también ha sido difícil para mí, Harry "

" ¿Difícil?, ¿por qué?, ¿resulta muy difícil mentirme?- exclamó Harry - qué raro…porque lo han hecho bastante…- termino de decir con sarcasmo.

Sirius lo miró seriamente:

" Harry, por favor…

" Hace 4 años que te conozco- lo interrumpió enfadado- ¿por qué nunca mencionaste que tenías una hija?

" Porque no sabía si todavía la tenía…- le contestó Sirius en tono grave- ahora…-hizo una pausa y continuó: ¿quieres sentarte para que te explique bien las cosas?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y luego se sentó en uno de los dos asientos que había frente al escritorio de Sirius. Su padrino se sentó frente a él y después de acomodarse comenzó a decir:

" Como toda historia, hay que empezar por el principio: cuando conocí a la madre de Sarah….cuando conocí a Kate- sonrió con tristeza.- Cuando yo me escapé de mi casa a los 16, me fui a vivir con tu padre y él me presentó a su vecina: Kate Grant, hija del Sub-Ministro de Magia en ese entonces, Rupert Grant. Hablaba con ella en los veranos y no fue hasta que salí de Hogwarts, y ella de Beauxtons, que nos hicimos novios. Poco después de que tus padres se casaron y Lily quedó embarazada, Kate me dijo que ella también estaba embarazada: fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, Kate y yo estábamos felices, pero los papás de ella no tanto: no les gustaba el hecho de que no estuviésemos casados. Kate no les hizo caso y se fue a vivir conmigo. Como Voldemort se hacía cada vez más poderoso y peligroso le aconsejé a Kate que nos ocultáramos, por lo que nadie se enteró que Kate estaba embarazada y menos de que yo era el padre. Sarah nació poco tiempo después que ti, Harry, el 14 de Agosto.- Harry notó que a Sirius se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de Sarah- Y luego de un año, pasó lo que tu sabes…- le dijo gravemente, la luz en su rostro se había ido. Harry supo a lo que se refería: el asesinato de sus padres.- ..y fui a Azkaban- hizo una pausa.- Kate sufrió mucho, como puedes imaginar, pero nunca creyó que yo había traicionado a James y a Lily, aunque sus padres trataban de convencerla de lo contrario: nunca le agradé mucho a mis suegros, ya ves- hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero no lo logró. Harry se sintió mal: a Sirius le estaba resultando muy difícil hablar de esto…..

" Bueno- continuó- y como el papá de Kate era Sub-Ministro de la Magia logró conseguir, a petición de Kate claro, permiso de ir a visitarme a Azkaban. Cuando fue yo me encontraba muy trastornado y no la traté muy bien…creo que ni siquiera le hablé- agregó tristemente- así que ella se retiró muy apenada y no volvió dentro de dos años y llevó a Sarah consigo. Esa vez fue distinto, ver a Sarah me "sacó de mi trance", por decirlo de alguna forma y pude hablar con Kate y contemplar a Sarah, que estaba preciosa. Pero sus visitas fueron entre periodos muy largos( no es fácil conseguirse permisos). Me visitó un año después. Durante ese tiempo yo volví a sentirme desdichado pero como sabes, nunca me volví loco porque sabía que era inocente. Cuando vino a verme de nuevo, Sarah ya hablaba. Las visitas eran muy extrañas, porque no hablábamos mucho, solo _estábamos juntos._- Sirius esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa triste- Kate y Sarah solo me visitaron unas 5 veces más en los siguientes años. La última vez que las vi, Sarah tenía 7 años.

" Pero cómo lograba entrar una niña de 7 años a Azkaban?- le preguntó Harry extrañado. Le parecía demasiado raro que una mujer entrara con su hija de 8 años de la mano a la prisión de Azkaban, llena de dementores circulando ( sintió un escalofrío en la espalda).

" Kate la escondía con una capa invisible, así lograra que nadie viera a Sar..- unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta interrumpieron a Sirius- ¿si..?

" Hola papa!- lo saludó alegremente Sarah mientras abría la puerta- vine a verte, tal como me di..- se detuvo al reparar en Harry- ¿qué hace él aquí?- le preguntó a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

" Le estoy explicando las cosas a Harry"- le respondió Sirius – "creí que sería mejor que tú también estuvieras presente "– Sarah miró a Harry dudosa-" siéntate aquí "- concluyó, señalando el asiento vacío que había al lado de Harry.

" No" -contestó- "prefiero quedarme aquí "- y cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en la pared y le hizo un gesto a su padre para que continuara, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sirius la miró unos segundos y volvió a sentarse.

" Bueno, después de eso nunca más las volví a ver- continuó - hasta que me enteré por los diarios que Kate había muerto en un accidente laboral- dijo con tristeza. Sarah dejó de fruncir el ceño y miró a su padre atentamente- En ese momento perdí la esperanza en todo y casi llego a volverme loco en Azkaban...- hizo una pausa, fijando su vista en el suelo. Suspiró profundamente y continuó- Cuando me escapé de Azkaban, fui tras Pettigrew, y ocurrió lo que ustedes dos saben. Después que escapé con Buckbeak, traté de averiguar sobre Sarah, ya que nunca más supe de ella. Me costó mucho averiguar dónde vivía porque nunca supe que se había mudado a Francia cuando Kate murió ( y además en plena Guerra con Voldemort, la Orden me exigía mucho tiempo). Fue al final del quinto año en que averigüé que vivía en Francia( gracias a Dumbledore: él se consiguió con Madame Maxime la lista de alumnos de Beauxtons y vimos el nombre de Sarah en ella). Cuando las cosas con Voldemort se calmaron un poco, Dumbledore me permitió ir a buscarla. Remus me acompañó..-

Sirius siguió hablando pero Sarah no lo escuchó: recordaba ese día a la perfección...

Flash back

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en Francia. Sarah, que en ese entonces llevaba el pelo bien corto y despeinado con un trencita que le llegaba más abajo del hombro, se encontraba sola en casa (su abuelita había ido a hacer las compras de la semana) haciendo los deberes de Encantamientos que la profesora Dälambert les había dejado para el verano, mientras escuchaba en la radio muggle una canción de su grupo favorito: Red Hot Chili Peppers (**_n/a_**_: lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo :p)._

Pero no podía concentrarse bien, no podía evitar pensar en algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace 3 años…su padre.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, no sabía ni siquiera si estaba vivo. Por lo menos sabía que no lo habían atrapado: se había suscrito al El Profeta sólo para estar más informada sobre los movimientos de los Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia de Inglaterra.

Pero lo que a Sara verdaderamente la intrigaba era otra cosa: su padre había escapado hace 2 años de Azkaban y aún no había venido a verla, ni se había contactado con ella…¿ se había olvidado de ella?¿ Había olvidado que tenía una hija?.Bueno, era una posibilidad…: hace más de 5 años que no se veían…

Su abuelita nunca hablaba del tema, y lo único que Sarah conseguía cuando le preguntaba sobre su padre era que Granny(así era como la llamaba) se enfadara con ella: no le agradaba para nada Sirius Black.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que el sonido del timbre de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Se levantó rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

"Bonjour !, ¿ce que vous fait veut?(**_n/a_**_: autora traduce :p: Hola, que desea?)–_ le dijo cortésmente al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta. El hombre (mago, ya que su túnica, algo desgastada, lo delataba) tenía el pelo color ceniza y los ojos de un color miel precioso. Miraba a Sarah atentamente, como analizándola. Lo acompañaba un enorme perro negro.

" Que peut-il je fais foyr vous , monsieur?( _qué puedo hacer por usted, señor_?)- volvió a preguntar, tratando de disimular su incomodidad al notar que el señor la miraba

" Yo no hablo francés"-le dijo en inglés el mago sonriendo amablemente, un poco apenado

" Oh, no hay problema, yo también hablo inglés"- le contestó, agradecida de que terminara de mirarla de esa forma - " ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

" Busco a la señora Elizabeth Grant "- le respondió el mago, poniendo una mano sobre su perro, que parecía muy inquieto.

" No se encuentra, pero yo le puedo avisar que usted vino, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

" Remus Lupin- le contestó con otra amable sonrisa

_Lupin_ ..

Ese apellido lo había escuchado antes, pero no se acordaba dónde. Trató de hacer memoria y lo hizo: su mamá lo había nombrado varias veces cuando hablaba de _él…_

Sarah sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

" Pero puede entrar y esperarle- le ofreció, un poco nerviosa, haciendo caso omiso del " No dejes pasar a extraños a la casa cuando yo no este" que su abuelita le había aconsejado.- el perro puede pasar también" - agregó con una sonrisa, al ver que el Sr. Lupin trataba de obligar al perro a quedarse donde estaba, pero éste se negaba rotundamente. El Sr. Lupin le sonrió aún más y entró a la casa, acompañado por el gran perro negro.

" ¿Desea algo de tomar?, ¿un jugo de calabaza ,quizá?- le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar al salón.

" Un jugo de calabaza estaría perfecto, gracias- le contestó el Sr. Lupin, sentándose en un sillón de la sala. El perro negro se sentó junto a él.

" Está bien, enseguida regreso"

"¿Qué hace un amigo de _él_ aquí?"- pensó nerviosa en la cocina, mientras preparaba el jugo de calabaza.- " _Granny _jamás sería amiga de uno de _sus_ amigos...entonces ¿qué esta haciendo aquí?. Tal vez tiene noticias sobr...no…imposible…pero quizás él…"

" Eso no va a pasar, Sarah".- se dijo en voz alta mientras terminaba de servir el jugo de calabaza. Iba saliendo de la cocina cuando se acordó de algo, volvió a la cocina, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y fue hacia un pequeño cuarto que había dentro de la cocina.

"Aquí está "- sonrió, agarrando un pote de agua para perros, que había pertenecido a una perrita que había tenido años atrás. Llenó de agua el pote y regresó con el Sr. Lupin

" Tome"- le dijo entregándole el vaso con jugo de calabaza bien frío- " y esto es para su perro, pensé que podría tener sed "- agregó con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba el pote de agua frente al perro. El perro la miró fijamente por unos segundos, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y brillosos, y luego comenzó a beber. Sarah sonrió aún más y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas mientras éste tomaba agua- " ¿Cómo se llama?"

" Hocicos "- le respondió el Sr. Lupin, que los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

" Es muy bonito…- comentó Sarah, levantándose y tomando asiento en una silla, que estaba frente a Lupin.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, lo que provocó un incómodo silencio. El señor Lupin se dedicó a observar la decoración de la habitación, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Sarah atentamente y sonreía. Ella sólo pensaba en razones por las que Remus Lupin, un viejo amigo de su padre, vendría a visitar a su abuela.

" Y Sarah, dime- comenzó a decir el Sr. Lupin, rompiendo el silencio- ¿cuántos años tienes?

" 15, cumplo 16 la semana que viene- le contestó sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció y lo miró extrañada- espere, ¿cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

" Ehm..bueno .porque..

" ¿Es amigo de mi padre verdad?- lo interrumpió Sarah. Ya no resistía más, necesitaba saberlo.

Definitivamente, el Sr. Lupin no se esperaba esa pregunta ya que se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, como decidiendo _algo más_ que si responder o no.

" Sí, soy amigo de tu padre- le contestó el Sr. Lupin, su perro negro, Hocicos, parecía muy inquieto.

" Entonces está vivo- murmuró Sarah para s

El Sr. Lupin la miró fijamente, sorprendido.:

" Sabes, creo que ya no hablaré con tu abuela, sino que lo haré contigo- sonrió, aunque parecía bastante tenso..

" ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

" Me imagino que debes preguntarte dónde ha estado tu padre todo este tiempo, por qué no se ha contactado contigo, por qué no has tenido noticias sobre él...- hizo una pausa.

Sarah no respondió nada, solo miraba al sr.Lupin atentamente, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese señor supiera exactamente lo que ella sentía...

"Cuando él escapó de Azkaban, tuvo que ir a Hogwarts a resolver un asunto pendiente relacionado con el incidente que lo mandó a Azkaban...¿sabes cuál es?" -le preguntó.

Sarah asintió con la cabeza. Su madre le había explicado todo el asunto: Alguien había traicionado a los amigos de su padre, James y Lily, y habían sido asesinados por el Innombrable en consecuencia. Esa misma noche, gracias a Harry Potter, el Innombrable había sido derrotado. De alguna manera su padre había sido involucrado en eso, junto con otro incidente: la muerte de 13 muggle y de un mago. El problema fue que él estaba tan chocado por la muerte de sus amigos que no lo había negado y se había prácticamente entregado a los dementores. ("Consideraba a James como a un hermano" le había dicho su madre)

Por supuesto ella, al igual que su mamá, creía ciegamente que su papá era inocente, aunque no sabía quién era el culpable. En todas las visitas que habían hecho, su padre nunca había contado lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche de Halloween..

" Bueno, después de eso.."- la voz del sr. Lupin la sacó de sus pensamientos- " tu padre intentó localizarte pero le resultó difícil porque no sabía que tu te habías mudado a Francia"- Sarah abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada- " Luego la guerra de Voldemort complicó mucho la investigación y solo hace poco supimos donde vivías ".

Sarah asintió levemente, indicando que le escuchaba. Pero no entendía nada: por qué el Sr. Lupin venía a decirle esas cosas y darle explicaciones: ella solo quería que su padre volviera y no lo veía por ninguna parte…

" ¿Pero él va a venir?- le preguntó, sin poder ocultar la angustia de su voz. El sr. Lupin la miró fijamente, al parecer, no sabía que contestar. Sarah suspiró profundamente

" Mire.- comenzó a decir-...está bien si él no quiere venir, no me importa..-el tono de su voz y el brillo en sus ojos decían lo contrario. El perro negro se acercó a ella lentamente- tan solo quiero pedirle que le pregunte algo...

" ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el sr. Lupin, observando cómo su perro Hocicos se sentaba junto a ella.

" Pregúntele si por la noches...si por las noches él mira las estre..- se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente: no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta y eso que ella se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces en el último tiempo- pregúntele… si ha mirado…esa pequeña- suspiró nuevamente- pregúntele si algunas veces mira las estrellas..- el sr.Lupin no dijo nada, miraba fijamente algo que había detrás de Sarah.

" Todas las noches- respondió una voz detrás de ella (**_n/a_**_: " Every single night", para algunas jeje)_. Sarah se dio vuelta y vio que en el lugar donde minutos antes el gran perro negro estaba, se encontraba ahora un hombre alto de ojos azules y pelo corto, un poco descuidado. La miraba con una sonrisa, pero su expresión denotaba tristeza.

Sarah lo miró por varios minutos, sin saber qué decir…y luego hizo lo que siempre había querido: se levantó, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Su padre la abrazó fuertemente

" Siento haberme demorado tanto- le susurró él al oído. Sarah no respondió: estaba demasiado ocupada abrazándolo.

Fin Flash back

Después de eso, su padre le había explicado muchas cosas: quién había sido el verdadero culpable, su participación en la Orden Del Fénix, su relación con Harry Potter y muchas cosas más. Estuvieron todo el día juntos, hasta que Granny llegó. Al principio le costó reaccionar: no se esperaba encontrar a Sirius Black hablando con su nieta en el salón de su casa. Pero después de una larga charla entre ella y Sirius (que Sarah no pudo escuchar), su abuelita le permitió a Sirius visitarla durante el verano.

" No sabes cuanto me costó convencer a su abuela, Harry…verdad Sarah?- le dijo Sirius a la chica. Ella sacudió su cabeza y lo miró confundida- le estaba contando a Harry lo mucho que me costó que tu abuela volviera a confiar en mí…es bastante terca sabes- le comentó a su ahijado. Harry soltó una risa.

" Es un poco terca sí- declaró Sarah un poco molesta - pero ella solo se preocupaba por mí…- termino de decir, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

" Si, esta bien- se apresuró a decir Sirius, respiró profundamente y continuó- bueno, esa es toda la historia, Harry…

" Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste nunca Sirius?- le preguntó Harry extrañado.

" Bueno…al principio no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque yo no sabía cómo estaba Sarah y si algún día podría verla – hizo una pausa- y luego cuando la encontré, después de 2 años, tú estabas en plena guerra con Voldemort y no quería que nada te desconcentrara…

Harry asintió, la verdad era que Sirius tenía razón. Si le hubiera dicho en ese entonces que tenía una hija, probablemente se hubiera enfadado (para empezar) y llenado la cabezas con preguntas. Eso hubiera afectado seriamente su Oclumancia: a Voldemort no le hubiera costado nada entrar en su mente y entonces las cosas habrían resultado mucho más difíciles…

" Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste al comienzo de este curso?"- volvió a preguntar.

" Porque después surgieron otras complicaciones"- respondió Sirius-. "Cuando me declararon inocente me di cuenta que mucha gente seguía pensando que yo era culpable, entonces si se sabía que Sarah era mi hija, no quería que la trataran mal por mi culpa…"

" Y no te lo dijimos a ti, porque era mejor que nadie lo supiera "-explicó Sarah, adivinando la pregunta que Harry iba a hacer. Éste se dio vuelta a mirarla-."y después nos dimos cuenta que era entretenido mantenerlo en secreto"- agregó sonriéndole a Sirius, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

" Eso es todo, Harry" – concluyó Sirius, mirando su ahijado como pidiendo una opinión al respecto.

" Está bien, tuviste tus razones- le respondió Harry con calma, suspiró profundo y agregó: entiendo.

Sirius le sonrió, respiró profundamente y juntó sus manos

" Bueno, ahora que todo se ha aclarado- comenzó a decir, contento- solo queda una cosa por hacer…

" ¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al unísono Sarah y Harry.

" Quiero que ustedes dos hagan las paces- declaró con una sonrisa

" ¿Qué?- exclamaron nuevamente Harry y Sarah

" Si, las paces…..¡vamos! no se comporten como niños- dijo Sirius alegre: le encantaba ser el más maduro de la habitación-. Da lo mismo que se haya sabido antes, Sarah y ya entendiste las razones, Harry…así que no hay nada por qué molestarse

Sarah y Harry lo miraron un "poco" confundidos

"¡Vamos!, con un apretón de manos bastará…- les dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó y se volvió hacia Sarah. Ella dejó de apoyarse en la pared. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dieron la mano…

" Excelente- celebró Sirius- y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que juntarme con Moony a jugar ajedr…osea, a trabajar- se apresuro a corregir. Sarah y Harry rieron y caminaron hacia la puerta, pero Harry se detuvo: le debía una disculpa a su padrino.

" Voy en seguida- le dijo a Sarah. Ésta se encogió de hombros, le hizo una seña de despedida a su padre y salió por la puerta del despacho.

" ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- le preguntó su padrino.

" Sirius, yo te debo una disculpa por todo el lío que cause- respondió-. Creo que me dejé llevar por la rabia antes de pensar bien las cosas..…como siempre- agregó. Sirius le sonri

" No te preocupes, ya es asunto olvidado-le dijo Sirius- solo trata de escuchar antes de enojarte…si sé que cuesta- agregó viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar-. Pero inténtalo…¿si?

" Está bien- le respondió Harry sonriendo- nos vemos Sirius, suerte en el partido de ajedrez..

"¿Qué partido de ajedrez? Yo voy a trabajar….-dijo inocentemente su padrino. Harry sonri

" Suerte…- dijo nuevamente y salió del despacho.

* * *

Ya está!. Fue demasiado largo??, ojala no les haya resultado aburrido por eso..

manden **REVIEWS**, son muy importantes para mí.

Si les quedaron dudas sobre lo que contó Sirius u otra cosa, háganmelo saber en los **REVIEWS **y con gusto se los explicaré ;)

Eso es todo, ojala hayan disfrutado.

Saludos

**_Mane Black_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**

**_Miembro del Clan de la Pareja del Fénix_**


	7. Conociendo Hogsmeade

Cuando iba llegando a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró con Ron. Venía corriendo, jadeante, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En su mano tenía un frasquito de tinta.

- Fred y George me lo acaban de mandar- le dijo a Harry, mostrándole el frasquito.

- ¿Para que te mandaron un frasquito de tinta?- le preguntó Harry extrañado- si se te acabó podrías haberme pedido...

- Es que esto no es una tinta cualquiera, Harry- le respondió Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa- es tinta falsa.

- ¿Falsa?

- Jeje sí, falsa, es para hacerle una broma a Hermione...

- Ron- comenzó a decir Harry: sabía perfectamente cómo acababan las bromas de Ron a Hermione...

- Mira- lo interrumpió-. Hermione está en la sala común, haciendo un gran ensayo de Aritmancia...voy a manchar "accidentalmente" su trabajo con esta tinta-señaló el frasquito- y ella va a ver todo su trabajo de Aritmancia arruinado.

Harry miró a Ron, preocupado: arruinar un trabajo de Hermione no tenía nada de divertido, a menos claro, que encuentres gracioso tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

- Ron- volvió a decir Harry-. Hermione te va matar...

- Espera, aún no termino de contarte...ella va a CREER que su trabajo esté arruinado, me va a armar el medio escándalo pero en menos de dos minutos su trabajo estará impecable otra vez, porque la tinta falsa se desvanece luego de unos momentos!- concluyó con una sonrisa triunfal y avanzó hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Se volvió, le guiñó un ojo a Harry, dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común. Harry se apresuró seguirlo.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a un mesa llena de libros enormes. A su lado estaba Sarah, que miraba el contenido de aquellos libros con los ojos cuadrados, mientras Hermione le hablaba. Ron se estaba acercando con cara de inocencia. Harry también se acerco a ellas.

- Sí, la profesora de Aritmancia nos mandó este ensayo, es para pasado mañana- Hermione le decía a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Oh, ¿y es muy difícil?- preguntó Ron.

- Sí, me ha llevado todo el día hacerlo...

- Menos mal que no tomé Aritmancia –comentó Sarah-. No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que sale ahí- señaló los "pequeños" libros que habían sobre la mesa.

- Es muy interesante, mi asignatura favorita, de hecho- dijo Hermione. Ron miró a Harry y le señaló disimuladamente el frasquito de tinta falsa. Aprovechó que su amiga estaba distraída contándole a Sarah las maravillas de la Aritmancia para cambiar el frasquito de tinta de Hermione por su frasquito de tinta falsa, poniéndolo encima del ensayo.

- Si la hubieras tenido desde tercer año como yo, Sarah- decía Hermione- te hubiera encantado..

- Puede ser- admitió Sarah- porque ahora eso me parece imposible...- agregó y sonrió divertida, al ver que Hermione fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo. Ron miró a Harry nuevamente y le murmuró "Ahora o nunca". Acercó su mano peligrosamente al ensayo de Hermione...

- ¿Qué significa ese símbolo, Hermio...- su brazo pasó a llevar el frasquito de tinta, que se derramó por todo el pergamino de Aritmancia-¡ups!.- Hermione se apresuró a sacar el pergamino.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione desconcertada, observando el pergamino completamente manchado-. ¡¡Mira lo que hiciste!!

- Yo- comenzó a decir Ron-..NO..lo siento..

- Está bien pero podrí..-se calló de repente-¿¿No lo sientes??- le preguntó, comenzando a echar chispas. Sarah los miró cuidadosamente y decidió alejarse un poco. Harry, que sabía lo que pasaba, decidió alejarse de todos modos.

- No, por qué debería sentirlo...no ha pasado nada...- le dijo Ron con tranquilidad

- ¡¿No ha pasado nada?!- Hermione no lo podía creer, miraba a Ron furiosa- ¡estropeaste mi ensayo de Aritmancia! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no ha pasado nada!?.

Harry miró a su amigo y le hizo una seña, diciéndole que acabara ya: Hermione se estaba enojando en serio...y eso no era nada bueno.

- Relájate Hermione, no seas tan exagerada, son solo unas manchitas- le dijo con un sonrisita. Harry se llevó las manos a la cara...

-¡¿Unas manchitas?! Ron, cómo puedes ser tan...- lo fulminó con la mirada por última vez y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

Sarah miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido y siguió a Hermione por las escaleras.

- Te lo dije, amigo, te dije que no era buena idea- le dijo Harry una vez que Sarah y Hermione se perdieron en las escaleras.

- Pero si ni siquiera me dejo decirle que la tinta se desvanecería en un momento, porque es tinta falsa- le respondió Ron sentándose en la mesa y tomando el supuestamente "arruinado" trabajo de Hermione...

- No debiste hacer esto desde un principio, Ron- opinó Harry, sentándose junto a él-. ¿para qué hacer enfadar a Hermione...?

- Bueno...no sé, simplemente me pareció buena idea- y luego agregó con una sonrisa-. Se ve divertida cuando se enoja...

- ¿Divertida?- repitió el chico de ojos verdes-. ¿Qué tiene de divertido que Hermione te odie toda una tarde?

- Es que esta vez sería distinto, porque al final yo tenía la razón: nada había pasado- miró de nuevo el trabajo de Hermione lleno de tinta- ¿Hace cuánto que derramamos la tinta...?

- Mmm- Harry miró su reloj- unos 5 minutos...¿cuánto deb..- se detuvo al ver a Ron palidecer de un momento a otro-. Ron, ¿cuánto debía durar la tinta falsa?

- 1, máximo 2 minutos- le contestó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con horror- ¡¿Por qué no se ha desvanecido?!- exclamó, sacudiendo los 70 cm de pergamino del trabajo de Hermione.

- Esperemos unos minutos más, a lo mejor el efecto duraba más...-aventuró Harry, rogando para que Fred y George se hubieran equivocado en el tiempo y el trabajo de Hermione volviera a la "normalidad" en cuestión de segundos

Ron asintió, todavía algo pálido y esperaron unos minutos, mirando fijamente el pergamino. Cuando su reloj le confirmó que ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos, Harry se pasó las manos por el rostro.

- Ron, creo que estás muerto...

- Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

- ¿Estás seguro que era tinta falsa?

- ¡Voy a matar a Fred y a George!- exclamó saliendo a toda prisa de la sala Común, con el ahora sí arruinado trabajo de Hermione en la mano.

Harry compadeció a su amigo: había arruinado el trabajo de Hermione, y más encima le había dicho a ella que no lo sentía...

- ¿Y Ron?- Harry se giró para ver a la persona que le había hablado: Sarah había vuelto a la sala Común.

- Creo que fue a la Lechucería...

- ¿ Por qué lo hizo?- le preguntó Sarah preocupada- Hermione está muy molesta...- se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala Común

- Era una broma...- le respondió Harry, sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Una broma?..¿arruinó el trabajo de Hermione para hacerle una broma?

- No exactamente, verás...

Harry le contó en que consistía la broma, o en qué trató de consistir, en realidad: la tinta falsa que le habían enviado Fred y George, que Ron quería hacer creer a Hermione que su trabajo estaba arruinado y que, finalmente, la tinta se desvanecería y el trabajo estaría como nuevo. Y también le contó que la tinta falsa no era falsa después de todo y que no sabían que hacer con el trabajo de Hermione

- Ron está en graves problemas, esto no le sentará nada bien a Hermione...- le dijo Sarah preocupada- pero¿ por qué quiso hacerle esa broma en un principio? Yo creo que Mione se hubiera enojado igual, aún si su trabajo se hubiera arreglado...

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero Ron es así...no hay quien lo haga entrar en razón...- se encogió de hombros- y ¿cómo está Hermione?

- Más que enojada-comenzó a decir Sarah- yo creo está cansada que Ron la moleste tanto...al parecer llevan 7 años así, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y sonrió pesadamente.

- Ojala todo esto termine bien- comentó Sarah- no me gustaría que se pelearan por esto por mucho.

- A mi tampoco me gustaría- declaró Harry- pero tranquila, ha habido peores..

- ¿De verdad?.

- Sí, en nuestro tercer año....

Harry le contó las numerosas discusiones que presenció por causa de las mascotas de Ron y Hermione, Scabbers y Crookshanks, y por la Saeta de Fuego. También le contó de aquella vez en su sexto año cuando Ron se enojó casi por una semana entera con Hermione, porque ésta los había obligado a quedarse estudiando para el examen de Transfiguración, en vez de ir a Hogsmeade. Eso no fue lo peor: los alumnos a los que Hermione _les había permitido ir _se encontraron con Galvin Gudgeon,un jugador de los Chudley Cannos, que andaba de visita por Hogmeade ese fin de semana. Ron no le dirigió la palabra en 5 días

- Hermione no podía entender que armara tanto escándalo por un jugador de Quidditch- comentó Harry divertido- pero no fue tan terrible: nos encontramos con él la próxima vez que fuimos a Hogmeade...

-Menos mal- rió Sarah- oye, ¿sabes cuándo es nuestra ida a Hogmeade?- preguntó con interés

-Creo que en dos semanas...

- Aw, falta mucho aún- le dijo Sarah apenada- tengo muchas ganas de conocer Hogmeade...

- ¿No conoces Hogmeade?- le preguntó Harry asombrado: por lo general, siempre era él el que no conocía los lugares del mundo Mágico...

- No, cuando viví en Inglaterra nunca lo visité..-le respondió Sarah- me han dicho que es muy bonito..

- Es el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra- le comentó Harry. Sonrió al darse cuenta que eso había sonado exactamente a como Hermione lo decía.

- Sí!, por eso tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerlo- dijo Sarah entusiasmada- ¡pero faltan dos semanas!

- Quizás no falta tanto para que lo conozcas- le dijo Harry sonriendo, después de unos minutos-. Podría ser esta misma noche- Sarah lo miró extrañada-. Sígueme!- terminó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos. Sarah lo siguió pero se detuvo en cuanto Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras

- No puedo ir para allá, es el dormitorio de los chicos.

- Jaja, vamos, no pasa nada "Hermione 2"- le dijo Harry.

- Jaja, no soy "Hermione 2"- le sacó la lengua- pero en serio está prohibido...

- Hermione ha ido nuestro dormitorio muchas veces- comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa- aún siendo prefecta...- Sarah frunció el ceño ligeramente pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y le sacó la lengua nuevamente:

- Está bien, pero solo esta vez...- le dijo subiendo hasta el escalón donde él se encontraba.

Harry sonrió.

- Como quieras-le contestó y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Harry, éste cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Luego se acercó a su cama, abrió su baúl y comenzó a buscar algo, mientras Sarah lo miraba intrigada.

- Aquí está- dijo después de unos minutos de búsqueda.

- ¿La capa invisible?¿ De qué nos sirve para ir a Hogmeade?- preguntó Sarah extrañada.

- Ya verás que nos servirá, pero primero necesitamos esto- le dijo mostrándole el mapa del Merodeador. Sarah lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada...

- ¿Un pedazo de pergamino?- exclamó aún más extrañada- Harry... ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Un pedazo de pergamino?- repitió el chico incrédulo-. ¿de verdad no sabes lo que es esto?- Sarah negó con la cabeza. Harry se dio una palmada en la frente-. ¡Ah!, lo debes conocer sólo por el nombre, es el Mapa del Merodeador, Sarah- le dijo con tranquilidad, se giró y comenzó a ordenar las cosas que había sacado para encontrar el mapa. Cuando terminó se puso de pie nuevamente y se volvió hacia Sarah: ella seguía mirándolo con expresión de desconcierto...

-¿Mapa del Merodeador...?- le preguntó confundida- ¿qué se supone que es el "Mapa del Merodeador"?

-¿De verdad que no sabes qué es?- exclamó Harry sorprendido-¿Sirius no te comentó sobre esto...?

- ¿Sirius?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto...?

- Mira esto- camino hasta Sarah y se puso al lado de ella, para que ambos pudieran ver el mapa juntos. Sacó su varita y apuntó al mapa-. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- Sarah miró a Harry y luego el mapa preocupada, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Leyó atentamente lo que decía:

Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de Árticulos para Magos Traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

_el Mapa del Merodeador_

- ¡Canuto!- exclamó Sarah cuando termino de leerlo- ese es el apodo de mi papá y Lunático el del Profesor Lupin, ¿ellos hicieron esto?- Harry asintió.

- Junto con mi padre, Cornamenta, y bueno Peter que era Colagusano...

- ¿Tu padre también? ¡Genial!. Pero todavía no entiendo qué es...

- Observa y verás- le dijo Harry invitándola a continuar viendo el mapa. Sarah lo hizo y una vez que hubo entendido en qué consistía, observó el mapa asombrada y con los brillantes.

- ¡Esto es asombroso!- miró a Harry, sonrió y luego miró el mapa nuevamente-. ¡Mira! ahí esta Hermione- señaló con el dedo la pequeña mancha de tinta que decía "Hermione Granger" , que en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación. Luego señalo el punto donde se encontraban "Sarah Black" y "Harry Potter"-. ¡Y aquí estamos nosotros!, ¡grandioso!

- Viste que no era un simple pedazo de pergamino- le dijo Harry sonriendo-.

-¡esto es una pieza de oro!...no entiendo por qué mi papá no me habló nunca de él- agregó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Quizás no quería que lo regañaras por inventar algo contra las reglas…-opinó Harry-. A veces actúas igual que Hermione, ¿sabes?

- Yo no lo habría rega…-se detuvo, lo pensó por unos segundos y luego le sonrió a Harry apenada-bueno, puede ser…-Miró el mapa nuevamente y observó unos pasadizos que no conocía y que se perdían en los límites de Hogwarts-. ¿A dónde conducen estos pasadizos?- miró a Harry dudosa- ¿no conducirán a...?

- Exactamente a Hogmeade- le contestó Harry sonriente-. ¿Qué te parece si partimos ahora?

- ¿Ahora ya?- preguntó Sarah entusiasmada- ¡perfecto!.

Harry sonrió y los dos salieron de la habitación con el mapa escondido bajo la capa de Sarah y la capa invisible escondida bajo la de Harry. Bajaron a la Sala Común y se dirigieron al retrato de la Dama Gorda de la manera más inocente que podían. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo vació, Harry sacó su capa invisible y Sarah y él desaparecieron bajo ella.

- Veamos- comenzó a decir el Gryffindor cuando Sarah le pasó el mapa-. Tenemos que llegar aquí- señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta-. Mmm, este pasillo está despejado, vamos...

- OK- le susurró Sarah y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del pasadizo.

Llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y después de que Harry murmurara "Dissendium" y golpeara la estatua con la varita, entraron en el pasadizo que los llevaría a Hogmeade

- ¿No la vamos a llevar?- preguntó Sarah extrañada al ver que Harry dejaba la capa invisible y el mapa (no sin antes decir "Travesura Realizada") en la entrada del pasadizo-. Si alguien conocido llega a vernos...

- No te preocupes por eso, nadie se fija en nadie a estas horas en Hogmeade- le respondió Harry tranquilo- yo he ido muchas veces, no hay ningún problema.

- Está bien- le sonrió- ¡vamos!

Caminaron más o menos una hora por el pasadizo, hablando del día en que Harry lo había utilizado por primera vez, de lo útil que le había sido el Mapa del Merodeador en sus años en Hogwarts, y de todas las cosas que habían pasado en su tercer año, en general. Cuando llegaron a la puerta-trampa, Harry la abrió y ayudó a Sarah a salir.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Sarah en un susurro.

- En la bodega de Honeydukes- le contestó Harry sin procurar bajar la voz.

- Shh- dijo Sarah alarmada- van a oírnos.

- No te preocupes- la calmó Harry- ya me conocen aquí, ven...- subió las escaleras, seguido por Sarah. La puerta al final de la escalera estaba cerrada, por lo que Harry la tocó un par de veces. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y una mujer adulta apareció en frente de ellos.

- Hola Sra. Williams

-¡Harry, eres tú1- saludó alegremente la mujer- hace tiempo que no te veíamos, pasa...

- Gracias- atravesó la puerta con Sarah- ella es Sarah, viene a conocer Hogmeade

-¡Qué bien!, échale un vistazo a la tienda: estos son las mejores golosinas del mundo Mágico- exclamó la Sra. Williams, mostrándole el negocio, en el que se encontraban unas 10 personas, eligiendo dulces junto a sus hijos pequeños.

- Lo haré, ¡gracias!- le respondió amablemente la chica

Estuvieron unos 10 minutos conociendo todos los tipos de golosinas que había. A Sarah le encantó la tienda, por lo que lamentó mucho no haber traído dinero. Harry, que no se le había pasado por alto ese detalle, había traído dinero, pero no demasiado, por lo que sólo pudieron comprar un par de golosinas: aún faltaban muchas tiendas por visitar.

Demoraron más o menos una hora en visitar las tiendas más populares de Hogmeade: Dervish y Banges, el negocio de artículos de brujería, Zonko (otra tienda que a Sarah le gustó mucho. Harry le habló de los Sortilegios Weasley: la mejor tienda de bromas para él.)

-¿Ellos fueron los que le mandaron la "tinta falsa"?- le preguntó a Harry-.

-Aja, es muy raro que se hayan equivocado- le respondió Harry pensativo- ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, lo más probable es que haya sido una broma de ellos a Ron...

-¿Y Sortilegios Weasley está aquí? Me muero de ganas por conocerla- le preguntño Sarah entusiasmada.

- No, está en el Callejón Diagon...- Sarah hizo una mueca- pero podríamos ir en las vacaciones...

- ¡Excelente! Ahora, ¿qué nos queda por visitar?

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algo en Las Tres Escobas?- le propuso Harry, señalando el bar, que estaba a unos 10 metros de ahí. Sarah asintió y comenzaron caminar. A los pocos minutos entraron en Las Tres Escobas.

No estaba llena de gente como solía estar cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts venían los fines de semana. Sarah observó interesada el lugar: era muy acogedor y la gente que se encontraba ahí era muy distinta a la que ella veía cuando entraba a un "Caf" en Francia. Había un par de personas encapuchadas hablando, en otra mesa un señor de cabello verde musgo y nariz ganchuda hablaba animadamente con la mujer que atendía en la barra. Una bruja de túnica fucsia la miraba atentamente, mientras le hablaba a su acompañante.

- ¡Harry!, tanto tiempo sin verte- la mujer que atendía la barra había dejado de conversar con el señor de cabello verde y ahora se acercaba a Harry alegremente-¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, gracias Rosmerta... ¿qué tal va el negocio?

- La verdad es que no me puedo quejar-le respondió con una sonrisa-¿la misma mesa de siempre?- Harry asintió.

- Con Ron y Hermione venimos todo el tiempo- le explicó Harry a Sarah, que miraba un poco extrañada la situación- siempre nos ponemos ahí, es más difícil que nos vean...

-¿Y Ron y Hermione?- preguntó Rosmerta-.

- Esta vez hemos venido sólo nosotros- le contestó Harry- ella es una amiga que llegó este año: Sarah......Black- agregó al final. Sarah lo miró asombrada, él le sonrió.

- Bienvenida, Sarah- le sonrió a la chica y luego se volvió a Harry- ¿Black, dices?

- Sí, es la hija de Sirius Black, si esa es tu duda-le respondió Harry sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya! Primero descubres que Sirius Black nunca traicionó a James y luego que tiene una hija...- le sonrió a Sarah que se había sonrojado levemente-. Bueno, los llevaré a su mesa, síganme por favor...

Madame Rosmerta los dirigió hacia un rincón del bar que quedaba bastante apartado del resto. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado en la mesa, les preguntó que querían beber.

- Hidromiel para mí- contestó Harry: La cerveza de Mantequilla había sido siempre su favorita, pero en el verano Ron había logrado convencerlo de que la Hidromiel era una de las bebidas más ricas. Era menos reconfortante que la cerveza de Mantequilla, pero con un sabor más dulce-. ¿Qué tomaras tú, Sarah?

- Hidromiel también, gracias- Madame Rosmerta tomó el pedido y se alejó de la mesa.-. ¿Ella conoció a Sirius?

- Sí, el también solía venir aquí con mi padre...- le contestó Harry y luego la miró extrañado-¿Sirius?, ¿lo llamas Sirius?

- A veces, él me lo pidió: "padre" suena muy viejo para él- se rió con una sonrisa-. Tú sabes cómo es él...- Harry también ri

- Ya me lo imaginaba- hizo una pausa y continuó-. ¿Y qué te pareció Hogmeade?

-¡Hermoso! Nunca pensé que fuera tan bonito- respondió ella sonriente-. Gracias por traerme...

- Dale las gracias al Mapa del Merodeador- le sonrió Harry.

- Aquí están sus pedidos- Madame Rosmerta había regresado con dos vasos llenos de Hidromiel-. Que disfruten...

- Bueno- comenzó a decir Sarah, tomando su vaso y alzándolo- brindemos por esta perfecta huída a Hogmeade...

- Y por las que vendrán- agregó Harry sonriendo y alzando su vaso. Sarah sonrió también-

-¡Salud!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y chocaron los vasos.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó Sarah después de tomar un trago de su Hidromiel.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más de una hora en Las Tres Escobas hasta que decidieron irse cuando Harry observó su reloj: hace más de una hora que había terminado la cena...

- Harry...- dijo Sarah débilmente mientras caminaban hacia Honeydukes para volver al Castillo

-¿Sí?

-Yo...quería...- paró de caminar y miró a Harry-. Pedirte perdón - Harry la miró atentamente- por mentirte...

- No importa...

- Sí importa, cuando yo llegué a Hogwarts fuiste muy bueno conmigo y yo te mentí... debería haber tratado de convencer a mi papá para que te lo dijera o...no sé...-respiró profundamente- de verdad, lo siento- termino de decir, apenada.

- No te preocupes, ya está olvidado- le dijo Harry inmediatamente: no le gustaba ver a Sarah así, sin ese característico brillo en su rostro-. Tú también perdóname a mí, Hermione tenía razón: te traté muy mal...no debí haberte gritado esas cosas...lo siento, a veces no pienso las cosas antes de decirlas...me perdonas?

- Por supuesto que sí...entonces... ¿todo está bien?- le preguntó con timidez.

- Todo está bien- afirmó. El rostro de Sarah se volvió a iluminar: Harry sonrió.

- ¡Me alegro mucho!- exclamó ella y lo abrazó. Harry se sorprendió: Sarah nunca lo había abrazado...en realidad, al único que abrazaba era a Malfoy...

- Bueno...-comenzó a decir Sarah cuando se separaron-...me alegro que todo haya vuelto a ser como antes.

- Yo también- le sonrió Harry. Sarah sonrió también-. Ahora volvamos al castillo, Honeydukes está por cerrar...

Siguieron caminando hasta Honeydukes (que ya tenía el letrero "cerrado" en la puerta, pero afortunadamente, la Sra.Williams los estaba esperando). Después de caminar una hora, llegaron al final del pasadizo.

- Listo, Sarah-dijo Harry mientras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta se cerraba- nuestra huída concluye con éxito...

- Jaja, todavía no concluye- le respondió Sarah sonriendo- cuando pongamos un pié en la Sala Común sanos y salvos..ahí recién habrá conluído...

- Estamos a 5 min de la Sala Común, Sarah, estamos bien..

- Todavía no estamos a salvo. se supone que no debemos andar en los pasillos a estas horas- dijo observando su reloj- mejor pongámonos la capa invisible...

-¿La capa invisible? No creo que nadie ande por aquí- Sarah lo miró fijamente-. Bueno...mira- buscó en su capa el Mapa Del Merodeador-. Veamos aquí si está despejado..."Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- manchas comenzaron a aparecer en el Mapa-. Dudo que alguien ronde por...¡Snape!-exclamó al ver un mancha de tinta con el nombre de "Snivellus(Sirius había modificado el nombre el año pasado) Snape" acercarse peligrosamente a donde estaban ellos-. ¡Llegará en un segundo!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sarah horrorizada-.¡La capa!¡rápido!-. Harry trató de abrir la capa lo más rápido posible, lo que hizo que sólo se demorara más. Cuando lo logró, podían sentir los pasos de Snape provenientes del pasillo que estaba a un par de metros de ellos. Él y Sarah se cubrieron con ella justo antes de ver aparecer a Snape por el pasillo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Snape caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, mirando hacia todos lados con el ceño fruncido. Harry estaba inmóvil, al igual que Sarah mirando como Snape se acercaba a ellos (sin verlos, por supuesto) cada vez más. Sarah, nerviosa, comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Snape miró exactamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Harry se apresuró a poner una mano sobre la boca de Sarah, que lo miró aterrada. El chico le hizo una seña con la mano para que mantuviera silencio, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Snape se acercaba hacia ellos con la varita en alto y con el ceño más fruncido aún. Observó pensativo el lugar por unos segundos y luego torció los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó tanto a ellos que Sarah se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Harry.

-Me preguntó, ¿Qué pasaría…-comenzó a decir, mirando despistadamente el pasillo -. …si yo ocupara un encantamiento para que una ráfaga de viento saliera por mi varita en esa dirección?- Harry y Sarah se miraron aterrados cuando la varita de Snape los apuntó exactamente a ellos: si hacía eso, el viento los desprendería de la capa invisible (no podían escapar porque Snape los sentiría) y se verían en graves problemas, porque para empezar, sus bolsillos tenían una cantidad considerable de dulces de Honeydukes y unos folletos que habían tomado en la tienda de Zonko (sin mencionar el Mapa Del Merodeador)

En resumen, su huída a Hogmeade se haría evidente…

- No pierdo nada con intentarlo- sonrió torcidamente, mirando hacia ellos y alzó la varita-. _Rafago Empe…_

- Severus!- Snape se giró inmediatamente para ver quién lo había llamado: Lupin y Sirius habían aparecido en el pasillo.- te and...- Lupin se calló al ver la cabeza de Harry y de Sarah flotando en el aire (aunque Snape no había terminado de conjurar el encantamiento, de su varita había salido una ráfaga de viento de todos modos, mucho más débil pero suficiente para desprender a Harry y Sarah de la capa invisible, hasta la mitad).

Snape miró a Lupin ceñudo y luego comenzó a girar lentamente: Harry y Sarah estaban inmóviles, y miraban horrorizados la situación.

- ¡Snivellus!-exclamó Sirius al ver que Harry y Sarah no disponían a cubrirse con la capa nuevamente. Snape se volvió de nuevo a Sirius-. ¿Qué hacías hablando solo? Yo sabía que eras raro… - les hizo una seña lo más disimulada que pudo a su hija y a su ahijado para que se fueran de ahí-. Pero hablar solo en un pasillo a estas horas de la noche…

- Sirius- comenzó a decir Lupin: Sirius había hecho bien en distraer a Snape, pero no era necesario que comenzaran una discusión, Harry y Sarah ya se habían cubierto con la capa y probablemente ya se habían ido del lugar. Snape le dirigió a Sirius una mirada de odio intenso-. Severus, te andaba buscando…

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Snape, que seguía mirando a Sirius asesinamente.

- La poción, necesito comenzar a tomar la poción matalobos desde hoy. Le respondió Lupin-. Falta poco para la Luna Llena…- Snape dejó el combate visual con Sirius y se volvió hacia Lupin.

- Sí sé que falta poco para la Luna llena, una semana…- le dijo y luego agregó con una mueca de asco- por desgracia me he visto forzado a aprenderme el calendario lunar de memoria- Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.(_n/a:_ _tan lindo él...)_

-¿Está lista?- preguntó Lupin, tratando de ignorar ese último comentario.

- Aún no, los ópalos no han madurado del todo, mañana en la noche podrás tomar la primera dosis…

-¿Y eso no afecta,_ Moony_?- quiso saber Sirius- ¿que la tomes un día más tarde? Porque se toma una semana antes, ¿no?

- No- contestó secamente Snape- lo peor que podría suceder sería que al transformarse no conserve todos los recuerdos de su vida

Sirius lo miró con una ceja alzada...

- Bueno, ya es tarde...-comenzó a decir Lupin, antes que Sirius hiciera un comentario- Vamos, _Padfoot...- _Sirius miró con odio a Snape por última vez antes de seguir a su amigo por el pasillo.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía cuando llegaron. El camino a ella trancurrió en completo silencio, Harry y Sarah todavía estaban un poco anonados por la situción anterior: no todos los días tu cabeza flota en un pasillo a 50 cm de Snape cuando deberías estar en la cama. 

- Bueno- comenzó a decir Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- llegamos a la Sala común sanos y salvos, ¿no? Nuestra huída concluye con éxito...¿verdad?-miró a Sarah con una pequeña sonrisa

Sarah sonrió.

- Supongo...-se encogió de hombros también- lo importante es que lo pasamos bien...

- Muy bien- afirmó Harry. Sarah escondió un pequeño bostezo- jeje ¿cansada?

- Un poco- le dijo sacándole la lengua, pero al hacerlo bostezó nuevamente-. Bueno, bastante.

- Jeje, entonces vayámonos a dormir- Sarah asintió.

- Gracias por el paseo- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- respondió Harry con una sonrisa, viendo como Sarah desaparecía por las escaleras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar un poco más tarde de lo habitual: el paseo a Hogmeade lo había cansado más de lo que creía. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una somnolienta Sarah en la Sala común. 

- Hola- lo saludó la chica y luego bostezó un poco. Harry la miró con una ceja alzada-. No alcancé a dormir lo suficiente- le dijo sonriendo apenada.

- Jeje sí, yo también habría dormido un poco más- le dijo Harry-. ¿bajamos a desayunar?

- Está bien, ¡me muero de hambre!

Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor hablando de las clases de ese día: Pociones tocaba a primera hora.

- Espero que Snape no nos pregunte nada- comentó Sarah un poco preocupada, mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor

- No te preocupes, no alcanzó a vernos, no tiene pruebas para acus…- se detuvo al ver que todos los alumnos lo observaban a él y a Sarah, mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Sarah también lo notó. Se miraron extrañados y se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione leían algo interesados

- Mione, ¿sabes qué es lo que pa…- comenzó a decir Sarah, pero Hermione soltó una risita-...veo que sí sabes...- continuó después de unos segundos, cuando Hermione dejó de reírse-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Qué hicieron anoche?-les preguntó Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ehm, nada especial…-respondió Harry, rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Nada especial, eh?- repitió Ron-¿Ir a Hogmeade no es nada especial?-preguntó divertido.

Sarah y Harry se miraron sorprendidos

-¿Sabes lo de Hogsmeade?

- Todo el colegio lo sabe, Harry- aclaró Hermione- Miren esto- les pasó El Profeta a Harry y a Sarah, que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para leerlo.

El artículo venía acompañado por dos fotos que ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la página. La primera foto mostraba a Harry y Sarah hablando animadamente, mientras brindaban. Y la segunda (Ron los miró con una sonrisa picarona mientras la señalaba) mostraba a Harry y Sarah abrazados en una calle de Hogmeade. El artículo se titulaba "Harry Potter tiene novia" y parte de la noticia decía:

"_Harry Potter, nuestro héroe de 17 años, ha encontrado novia. Anoche, nuestra reportera Bridget Skeeter vio entrar a Las Tres Escobas a Harry Potter acompañado por una linda chica. Y esta chica no era cualquier chica, era nada más ni nada menos que Sarah Black, la hija del recién declarado inocente y padrino de Harry; Sirius Black. Estuvieron conversando cariñosamente y brindando con unas copas de Hidromiel(una bebida para mayores, por cierto) durante un par de horas(cómo se puede apreciar muy bien en la foto). Luego de esto, nuestra pareja salió de Las Tres Escobas para pasear tomados de las manos tiernamente por las calles de Hogmeade, terminando el paseo con el afectuoso abrazo que muestra la foto. Eran ya pasadas las 10 de la noche, cuando el joven-que-venci y su novia dieron fin a su velada romántica en Hogmeade y regresaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde los dos cursan su último año…_

-¿Y?- preguntó Ron cuando terminaron de leer el artículo.

-¿Y qué?- preguntaron al unísono Harry y Sarah.

-¿Son novios?- volvió a preguntar Ron, mirándolos con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

- Ron, el artículo lo escribió una Bridget Skeeter!- exclamó Harry y se volvió hacia Hermione-. Debe ser la hermana de Rita, ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió con el ceño fruncido.

- Esa Rita, encontró la manera de escribir sobre ti Harry sin violar el acuerdo que teníamos- dijo molesta-. Ahora escribe a través de su hermana pequeña

- ¿Rita?¿Quién es Rita?- preguntó Sarah extrañada.

- Una mujer odiosa que anda todo el día con su pluma a vuelapluma y su túnica fucsia buscando la manera de fastidiarle la vida a otro…-contestó Harry con una mueca.

-¿Túnica fucsia?-repitió Sarah pensativa-… ¡En Las Tres Escobas había una bruja con túnica fucsia! Con razón nos miró tan raro cuando entramos…

- ¿De verdad? Entonces debe habernos escuchado hablar con Rosmerta…- le dijo Harry-. Yo te presenté como la hija de Sirius, ¿recuerdas?- Sarah asintió:

- Ahora todos sabrán que quién es mi padre...- comentó preocupada después de mirar nuevamente el artículo.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?- trató de ayudar Ron- así no tendrás que ocultar nada a nadie..

- Pero no es una buena forma de enterarse, Ron...-le dijo Hermione.

- Mione tiene razón-declaró Sarah cuando Ron abrió la boca para responerle a Hermione-. Nadie en Francia sabe lo de Sirius…no les gustará enterarse de esta forma…- termino de decir, suspirando profundamente.

- Pero en Francia no leen el Profeta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, en realidad…-se detuvo al ver que todos miraban a alguien detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrarse con la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, que no parecía contenta-. Profesor McGonagall…

-Srta. Black, Sr. Potter- dijo seriamente.- síganme a mi despacho por favor…

- Está bien - respondieron Sarah y Harry al mismo tiempo. Se miraron preocupados y sigueron a su profesora hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, notando bastantes miradas de los alumnos en ellos.

* * *

REVIEWS

Ya está...lo terminé aquí porque ya estaba muy largo y tenía ganas de subir pronto un capítulo, so here you go :p

Espero que os haya gustado ;) (jeje influencia española, Meg!)

Muchas gracias por leer la historia

REVIEWS

**Connie Eressëa:** hola!, mi beta, cómo estás? Gracias por todo, tu sabes que sin tí yo no podría actualizar :p. Daphne Greengrass si existe, el dato me lo dio una personita por ahí(hola Meg!) y bueno, tiene que ser así, porque Con, aunque no te guste, tienes que admitir que la mayoría de los slytherins son así, o por lo menos eso es lo que nos deja ver Rowling :p. Jeje quiero ver pronto ese momento en tu fic! muchas gracias por la idea del Begeistun :). Jeje aquí tampoco hay "" finales :p jejee cuidate mucho, nos vemos !

**Dama-Blanca: **Hooolaaaa, que alegría ver por aquí a la autora de such a great fic "Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecia"(jeje te hago propaganda :p). Jeje te cayó bien Sarah?, que gusto! . Si sé que Draco es diferente aquí...muchas personas me lo han dicho, pero simplemente así es como me imagine la historia...así llegó a mi cabeza y por por supuesto que se lleva mal con Harry y Ron, eso ni un fic lo puede cambiar ejej. Jeje y sobre las parejas, lo siento tendrás que esperar porque eso no te diré aunque me pongas esa acrita tristona(la que le mandamos a Sara la otra vez jeje). No sabes lo bien que me siento cuando dices que la historia de Sara no estrope a la historia principal!, tenía mucho miedo de eso...que la hitoria fuera demasiado falsa. Este capítulo tambien fue largo, así que no necesitaste hacer chantaje emocional jeje, cuidate mucho, nos estamos viendo! jeje y la canción , ya está bastante repetida jeje...

**Heyheyhey: **Hola!, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y este capítulo también fue largo así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Bye!

**Lipi Weasley:** Hola Pili! Al fin este te dejó mandar el review jeje , me alegro mucho . Bueno, la única influencia que podría tener la Con es que me celebra cada escena en que Draco se comporta de esa manera. jeje te doy un consejo para no odiar tanto a Draco? imagínatelo como Spike de Buffy, esa fue la razón por la que comenzó a gustarme Draco. cuando veía a Spike me acordaba de él y bueno, Spike, me encanta so Draco terminó por gustarme también u.u . Sí, Sirius minominominomino , wachón como dirías tú, es que el si que me hace suspirar, mi Sirius Sparrow Depp jejejejeje. No estoy tan de acuerdo con ese DETALLE pero lo dejaremos de lado para evitar discusiones shippers UU. " el wachón con síndrome peter pan se pegó un madurón en este fic." jajajaja me reí mucho con eso. Ay, mi Sirius, tan lindo que es, papa wachón jejeje. Who the hell is Daphne Greengrass? Jeje , I can't tell you right now, but you'll know, you'll see. Ahora sabes por qué me quede O.o cuando leí tu review, acertaste en muchas cosas...el abrazo..la invitada a salir , you have really looked beyond! jeje. Bueno, cuidate mucho.. nos vemos!

**D Potter-Black-Lupin:** Hola!, que nick más hermoso, todos los merodeadores juntos en un solo nick . Me alegro que te guste mi historia! y Harry enojado, bueno...así es el chico, qué le vamos a hacer. Jaja me causo mucha risa lo de las parejas, fue una amenaza :p? Nos vemos pronto! y fue bakan tocar contigo, tenemos que juntarnos a tocar más seguido! Rock on! jjeje

Bueno, espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo! Si dejaran **reviews **harían muy feliz a la escritora :p


End file.
